When All Else Fails
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: 100 word series drabble 100 words per chapter. Over 100 chapters expected. Loose marriage law fic. Dumbledore comes up with only one solution for poor Hermione. SSHG. Will their marriage fulfil Ministry requirements? Why doesn't anything seem to go right?
1. Anything But That

**Anything But That**

"They both have every right to offer for your hand, Hermione. It's not surprising they did."

"But sir, they're the Malfoy's! Who knows what they would do to me… I wish Harry and Ron weren't already married." Hermione felt close to tears but refused to cry in front of Dumbledore, especially since Professor Snape was sitting in the corner.

"I have only one suggestion, Hermione."

"Anything. _Anything's_ better than the Malfoy's."

"You would hold true to that statement, Granger?" Severus' silky voice reached Hermione's ear.

She replied with a vehement, "Yes."

"In that case, Miss Granger, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: **So this is basically a marriage law fic, but since I really haven't stuck to any laws (nor even know what such laws would be) you'll just have to figure that both Harry and Ron would have been suitable suitors. :)

I hope you like this story, all reviews are appreciated!


	2. Grim Alternatives

**Grim Alternatives**

Hermione thought of a hundred reasons to say no but she also thought of a million reasons to say yes.

Two that sprang to mind were her alternatives: Draco or Lucius.

Snape looked extremely grim and martyred.

Hermione wondered if it would have been a better idea to have Dumbledore offer.

She found herself saying 'yes' anyway. Snape would at least keep her safe.

Wouldn't he?

"A wise decision, Hermione."

"I think you'll find, Albus, there was no decision involved." Snape added, emphasizing that he was just as displeased with _his_ forced 'decision.'

"Even so… thank you Professor." Hermione whispered.


	3. Fate is Sealed

**Fate is Sealed**

Only the stupid Ministry would come up with such a half brained scheme as this marriage law.

Severus wondered whether he should have married back when he could have picked someone suitable.

But what exactly _was_ suitable when it came to the sour Potions Master? Severus doubted that even _he_ knew his 'type.'

One thing he did know- Hermione was not it.

He turned to face her now and repeated his vows in a monotone.

They held hands ever so lightly.

Severus' kiss was short and lacked warmth.

The newly married couple walked away, pale faced and in a trance.

………..

**I can't thank you guys enough for the encouragement and the comments. You guys really are the best.**

**I don't know if I'll get to reply to all of your comments, but I appreciate them all the same. I'm so very glad you're enjoying this story. It's my first marriage law fic and my first drabble series. **

**I'll try and keep the posts regular since the chapters are so short. I've written about 43 chapters and am about to finish the story so don't worry about me abandoning it or anything. **

**Thanks again guys, and thanks also for the reviews of my other stories.**

**Love ya guys! hugs**


	4. The Wedding Night

**The Wedding Night**

To Hermione and Severus' chagrin, the Ministry would enforce the law that, as per usual, no marriage could be in name only.

Because of this fine print, Hermione later found herself lying in Snape's bed while he brushed his teeth.

She curled up into a ball and tried not to think what would happen once Snape- _Severus_- appeared.

Hermione cringed when he climbed into bed next to her and realized, belatedly, that she was softly crying.

She anxiously waited for Severus to touch her and only hoped it would be over quickly.

But no such contact came.

Only Hermione's tears.

………

**Yes, Severus does brush his teeth. :D**


	5. Will You or Won't You?

**Will You or Won't You?**

"Severus?" Hermione couldn't stand the suspense.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you…" She couldn't complete her question.

"Today was enough."

"But…it's not legal…"

"Hermione, even if they do realize, they won't instantly whisk you away to Malfoy's side."

Hermione sniffed, wishing she wasn't showing such weakness.

"There's time enough for that later."

"Later?"

"_Much_ later. Don't fret."

They were silent for a moment.

"Thank you Severus. You're so kind." Hermione's tears came again.

Severus sighed. He knew it would be up to him to make this work. "I know you are probably repulsed by me but… if you'd like…"

"Yes?"

"I could…hold you."

* * *

**I hope this isn't too OOC. I changed it a bit to make it less so.**

**Hope you liked. :D**


	6. Perceptions Change

**Perceptions Change**

Severus was not only willing to marry her, but also to hold her while she cried?

Hermione rationalized that perhaps there could be occasional bouts of caring despite Severus' harsh exterior. He was human, after all.

Hermione hesitated and then gasped when Severus' warm hand rested lightly on her back.

"I won't bite."

Hermione felt more tears at his tenderness. She slowly turned to face him before being brought to his chest.

Hermione ignored her dislike and wrapped her arms around his neck. She ended up crying herself to sleep, Severus' arms around her, his chin resting on her head.

…….

**Thanks for your reviews as always. I'm glad you're enjoying despite the different light I've put Sev in.**

**Yeah… Sevvie's acting against his regular nature by being kind but I presume he doesn't want to be mean and face a wife who hates his guts. He he. They've gotta get along with each other somehow. :D**

**Besides, there's always a reason... ;)**


	7. Growing, Changing, Accepting

**Growing, Changing, Accepting**

Severus' unexpected tenderness on their first night together was a sign of times to come.

Though harsh to others, Severus was sure to treat Hermione with respect. After all, she didn't like their situation any more than he did.

Hermione, though surprised at first, learned to accept Severus' kinder side and the two found it wasn't hard to get along.

They shared a mutual enjoyment in teaching and brewing potions.

On a rare occasion, Severus would set his mind to conning a smile out of Hermione.

Hermione eventually learned how to occasionally make _him_ smile.

They existed together fairly peacefully.

……


	8. What Would It Be Like?

**What Would It Be Like?**

One winter night a month or so later, Severus emerged from his office with a crick in his neck from grading papers for hours and a frown on his face, for the same reason.

Hermione was up reading a novel.

Severus magicked some hot cocoa and sat down.

Hermione smiled as she closed her book and took the offered mug.

They stared into the fire for a while.

"It's a shame you don't write essays anymore: It's tedious reading nothing but pathetic ones." Severus remarked offhandedly.

Hermione faintly smiled while taking in her husband.

"Severus?"

"Mm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

……..

**Evil cliffhanger, I know. ;) You'll get another update tomorrow. Thanks as always for your support and comments.**


	9. Why on Earth?

**Why on Earth?**

Severus frowned. He wasn't sure if Hermione was being serious.

"Please?" Hermione hesitatingly added. She wondered if Severus would think her stupid for asking. It was all that romance novel's fault.

"Why?" Severus was highly skeptical.

Hermione shrugged. "Because… I'd like to…. I mean, we've been together for a while and we…well, we haven't kissed. I thought it might be nice."

Severus would have accused her of mocking him if she wasn't looking so sincere.

She honestly wanted to kiss…_him_? What a notion.

"If you must." He replied.

Hermione slowly approached his chair.

Severus just sat and stared at her.

………

**I feel bad they didn't kiss in this chapter so for being patient with me, I'm giving you guys two chapters tonight. :D**

**Also, I know Hermione wouldn't necessarily read romance novels but maybe, on occasion, she indulges in them. You can blame Lavender for introducing them to her if you want to. ;) Anyway, that's why she decided it was about time she got to kiss her husband and see what it was like. After all, she's probably going to have to spend her whole life with him.**

**Hope you liked it:D**

**By the way, you guys are the best reviewers. You give me such good criticism and let me know exactly how my writing makes you feel. I love that! **

**I have a request for "That One." If it's okay, could you please give me an email address so I can reply to your amazing reviews? You can email me at rickmanlover 24601 at yahoo dot com (without the spaces and with the right symbols). Thanks!**


	10. All I Want for Christmas

**All I Want for Christmas…**

Soon Hermione found herself sitting on Severus' lap. She grinned to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"I feel like I'm visiting Santa…" Hermione chuckled, imaging Severus in red robes with a matching Santa hat.

Severus eyed her suspiciously. "Who's Santa?"

"Nevermind."

But, all humor aside, Hermione was actually quite nervous. For a moment she wondered if she had lost her mind.

Of course, it was silly to be so apprehensive of kissing her _husband._

"Well?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

If Severus thought he could belittle her into abandoning her idea, he was quite wrong.

Hermione gathered her courage and leaned in.

………

**So, I nearly killed you all with the last cliffie and by Jove, I'm doing it again. So sorry!**

**Oh well, I'm sure the twig on the side of the cliff that you're hanging on to with one hand will hold your weight until tomorrow. :D**


	11. A Step Closer

**A Step Closer…**

Hermione gently pressed her lips to Severus', lingered for a moment, then pulled away.

Severus just continued staring.

"Severus?"

"Come here." Severus cupped her face and covered her lips with his own.

He kissed her softly, his mouth half open. When he pulled away, Hermione was blushing, her lips slightly apart.

But Severus wasn't done.

Pressing his lips again to hers, he encouraged her to part them.

Hermione gasped when Severus' tongue touched hers but then pressed herself against Severus, surrendering herself to him.

When the two finally broke apart they were slightly breathless.

Severus smirked at Hermione's rosy cheeks.

…….

**Sigh. Do I have to do everything around here? First I have to marry you, then I have to hold you, and now I have to show you how it's done properly. Come here… **

**:D**

**Thanks again for your reviews guys! Hope this lived up to your expectations. **

**By the way, that was a special twig that would have held you guys no matter how long I took, but since I only took one day I guess you won't have to worry about falling to the rocks far below. :D No cliffies this time!**


	12. Perceptions versus Reality

**Perceptions versus Reality**

"Was it as disgusting as you thought it would be?" Severus remarked to a still perched on his lap Hermione.

"Severus, if I thought it would be disgusting, I wouldn't have asked."

"True enough."

"You have such a low opinion of yourself…" Hermione berated him, her embarrassment gone.

"I believe it is usually the other way around- others have a low opinion of me."

"Well, _I_ don't." Hermione countered.

"Indeed?"

"Severus… you practically – you _did_ rescue me, and we work well together. Of _course_ I like you."

"Indeed." Severus mumbled before kissing her once more.

He just couldn't help himself.

………

**You guys really are awesome reviewers! And I'm over 100 reviews already. :D**

**Hope you liked this one. The next chapter is skipping ahead a bit.**


	13. New Developments

**New Developments**

It was a few months later when Ministry officials noticed a mistake in the wording of the marriage law. It certainly hadn't been looked at with a comb fine enough to spot that there was no clause guaranteeing the sole purpose of the law.

Currently, couples were only forced to marry and nothing more. Hence, the law was quickly redrafted.

Severus was one of the first people to be informed about the redrafting. He did not like what he heard. Not one bit.

He knew Hermione wouldn't like it either.

So he steeled himself to inform her later that day.


	14. The Plot Thickens

**The Plot Thickens**

"Have you heard the latest news, Hermione?"

"No…"

The two were lying side by side in bed- Severus had failed to find a suitable time to tell her during the day.

"The Ministry is rewriting the marriage law."

"Really?" Was it too much to hope their marriage could be over? Though Hermione found herself wondering if that was really a good thing…

"They've added another clause to force couples to procreate in order to ensure the new generation."

"What?! That's ridiculous!" Hermione turned to face Severus. "Do they know we're not legally married?"

"That's the least of our problems, Hermione."


	15. Where There's a Will, There's a Way

**Where There's a Will, There's a Way**

Hermione cringed. "It just keeps getting worse." She rested her head on Severus' chest and he put an arm around her waist out of habit.

"There's only one way around it. Anyone found incapable of having children will be released from the marriage." Severus gave Hermione a direct glance.

"But… I don't know if I am…"

"I could, _temporarily, _make you. You'd be free to go."

"But, what about you?"

"No doubt the Ministry would want me to marry someone else."

"Who?"

"I haven't the faintest, Hermione. Do you want my help or not?"

Hermione remained silent.

"Think about it."

……

**Obviously Sev means he could give her a potion or something… Yeah…**

**Anywho, hope you like!**


	16. Pros and Cons

**Pros and Cons**

Hermione thought about it.

A lot.

She was accustomed to Severus' constant company and enjoyed the partnership they had. She presumed Severus didn't mind her company either.

Hermione loved being a teacher at Hogwarts and worked hard on Severus' research projects.

She didn't want to leave him. If she did, where would she go? There was no one else she could see herself marrying in the future. No one was as intelligent and interesting as Severus.

And what fate would he be left with?

But if she did stay, there would have to be _children._

Children in a loveless marriage.


	17. Severus Ponders

**Severus Ponders**

Severus found it strange to learn that over the last few months he had become rather attached to Hermione. She seemed to have become quite comfortable around him as well.

Their marriage consisted of nothing more than a mutual companionship but, nevertheless, Severus would surely feel alone if she were to take up his offer.

The alternative, unfortunately, would mean increasing their number to at least three.

Hermione would have to become pregnant and pregnancy would, of course, equal a baby.

He would become a father to a snotty nosed, disobedient child.

And _that_ would be a recipe for disaster.

………..

**Sorry for the boring update but hope you like nonetheless. :D**


	18. Decisions, decisions

**Decisions, decisions…**

"Severus, tell me the truth. Do you want me to go?"

Severus took his time answering.

Hermione feared he would say yes. She wasn't sure quite when she had formed such an attachment to the man, but she could certainly tell that she was now emotionally connected to him.

"Severus?" Hermione lifted her head to see Severus looking thoughtfully back at her.

"I'm trying to decide whether I should answer that no, I don't want you to leave, or that you should do whatever makes you happiest."

"Which would you prefer to say?"

"That I don't want you to leave."

……

**All together now… "Awww…"**


	19. Only Half of the Whole

**Only Half of the Whole**

"I'm glad that's settled." Hermione remarked.

After all these months, the couple had actually committed themselves to their relationship. It felt strange accepting that they were married but it felt even more strange to know Severus had warmed up to her.

Hermione had realized long ago that there really was no need to sleep with Severus each night. But oddly enough, it had become habit and Hermione imagined her bed would feel decidedly cold without her husband in it.

Perhaps some good things _could_ come out of a Ministry-forced marriage.

"That just leaves one _tiny_ detail, Hermione."

"Oh yes?"

"Children."


	20. Predicting the Future

**Predicting the Future**

Hermione was petrified at the thought of becoming a mother at nineteen.

Severus knew she was worried and tried to calm her.

"I thought you would be against the idea." Hermione mentioned.

"I talked myself around."

"How?"

Severus answered with a question of his own. "What is your biggest fear? That we'll be bad parents?"

"That's one…"

"I'm sure the children will love walking all over you and will cry when I tell them to behave. But don't worry – after a few hugs and lollies from you, they'll be back to their normal disobedient selves." Severus drawled seriously.

Hermione laughed.


	21. Revealing the Reasons

**Revealing the Reasons…**

"I knew you'd be harsh on them."

"Strict but not harsh."

"You surprise me, Severus. I really don't know you at all…. I'm still surprised at how nice you treat me."

"A couple should always treat each other with respect even if the marriage is unfavorable." Hermione seemed confused so Severus elaborated. "I could never treat you unkindly, Hermione. Not after being the child of an abusive drunk and a weak mother. They must have loved each other once but it didn't last. I refuse to let our marriage come to that. I would never hurt you or our children."

……..

**So sorry I haven't been around lately but it's easier to update when you're procrastinating from homework. Since I'm off now for the holidays I'm going to have to remember to update. He he.**

**I'll post another chapter or two later on today, but first, tell me what you think!**

**I told you there was a reason…. ;)**


	22. Another Step Closer

**Another Step Closer**

Hermione really didn't know her husband at all.

She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't want your pity, Hermione."

"I'm not offering pity, I'm offering comfort." Hermione squeezed him tightly. She had no doubt now that Severus would be a kind father.

Severus felt a snarky retort rising but quelled it and instead said, "Don't worry about becoming a parent. You'll do fine."

Hermione was still learning to accept praise from Severus.

"What else is bothering you, Hermione?"

Hermione was silent for a moment before replying. "I want my children to grow up in a loving environment."


	23. Love isn't Everything

**Love isn't Everything**

"I fail to see the problem."

"We don't love each other and I'm not sure we would love our children… I just don't want them to grow up knowing they only exist because they had to."

"Love is overrated, Hermione. Love fades. I've never been a believer in love but I have accepted that friendship and companionship can be stronger and longer lasting than any fleeting sentimentality. I have no doubt that our friendship will last well beyond the birth of our children. As for loving them, I can not see you disliking your own children."

"Not me..." Hermione added.


	24. The Facts Are These

**The Facts Are These…**

Severus raised an eyebrow. "There are two facts you are forgetting, Hermione. I have mentioned both in the last half an hour. One is that I will never hurt our children. The other is that love is pointless. I will cherish our children as long as they stay reasonably obedient. That is all you can ask of me, Hermione."

Hermione closed her eyes. She felt suitably admonished even though Severus never raised his voice. Come to think of it, Severus had never raised his voice to Hermione. He would be true to his word then–he would always respect her.

……..

**All my chapters for this story have already been written. However, I felt I just had to insert another one. So here is a recently added chapter – hope you like.**

**Thanks for all your kind words. I'm glad the last chapter settled so well with you all. **


	25. Delving Further Into The Past

**Delving Further Into The Past **

Severus surprised Hermione. Not only would he not mind having children, but he would be sure to treat them kindly?

Hermione decided to leave the child arguments for later. Right now she was curious about her husband.

"Have you ever loved anyone Severus?" Hermione wondered if his aversion to love stemmed from more than his parents' behavior. Had their marriage ruined Severus' plans to find someone?

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to get to know you… I want to know if this marriage-"

"I had no other plans for marriage, Hermione. In fact, I am quite against the idea."

……..

**Well, that's put her in her place, ey? Hermione: 1, Severus: 1. **

**I don't like this chapter much… but I hope you guys do. He he. **


	26. Loneliness Needn't Be Forever

**Loneliness Needn't Be Forever**

Taken aback, all Hermione could say was, "Oh." Perhaps Severus wasn't content with their relationship…

"I suppose I should have said I'm against marriage for _love_. As I said, love doesn't last. Besides, I never expected anyone would tolerate my company."

"You can be nice when you want…"

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"So… you've never liked anyone?"

"Only when I was a teenager but it never amounted to much. I believe my childhood swore me off relationships in general."

"If not your personality…" Hermione added with a smirk of her own.

"Hermione, your set down leaves much to be desired."

……

**Yay, verbal sparring. :D **


	27. Is It Time?

**Is It Time?**

"What now?" Hermione asked now that Severus had addressed all her fears.

She was currently trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach while simultaneously trying to suppress images of Severus being more intimate with her than just laying beside her as he was doing now.

Severus interrupted her thoughts. "I propose we eat breakfast."

"But what about the Ministry?"

"They haven't signed the law yet, Hermione. We're safe for at least a week."

A week. That was all, was it?

Severus stood. "Coming?"

"Go ahead."

Hermione sat for a moment longer, allowing the bed time to swallow her up.

……

**This update is especially for Idrial Gimilzor. Hopefully it makes her day…and everyone else's too. :D And good luck to all on your exams… I know a lot of you are studying!**


	28. The Differences Between

**The Differences Between**

"How long before they crack down on couples?" Hermione asked a few weeks later over dinner.

Severus finished his mouthful before replying. "I'm not sure. Chances are they'll go in alphabetical order. You're lucky you're a Snape."

"I'd be luckier if I were a Weasley."

Severus raised his eyebrows. "Do you wish you were?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Not really. Ron's a kind person but not…"

"Intellectually stimulating?" Severus offered.

"Precisely. We'd drive each other nuts."

"And I'm sure you would go blind from looking at an excess of orange every day."

"Better than greasy black."

"It's not greasy!"

…..

**Yay again for verbal sparring. :D**


	29. Obeying the Law

**Obeying the Law**

"Do you really want to do this?" Severus asked quietly.

"What choice do I have?"

"Fair point."

Severus stepped closer to Hermione, his heart rapidly beating.

Hermione's face was flushed and she felt anxious. After all, this was her former professor.

Severus gave Hermione's hands a comforting squeeze before leaning down to kiss her neck.

Hermione gasped at the warm contact and grabbed Severus' shoulders for balance. Her knees felt like collapsing.

"Severus… I've never done this before…" Her breathing became ragged as Severus planted light kisses down to her shoulder.

"Between the two of us, we'll figure it out."

…..

**And so the action begins. :D Thanks for being marvelous readers and generous reviewers. **

**And I might I hazard to say: Cliffie?? ;)**


	30. An Unexpected Discovery

**An Unexpected Discovery**

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Hermione, that I'm new to the game as well."

Hermione pulled back. "You can't be…"

"Can't I? You think that just because I'm thirty-eight, I surely must have done this a thousand times, then?"

"No… I suppose not…"

Severus wondered at the arrested look on Hermione's face. "I'm not completely ignorant. I won't hurt you."

"No, it's just…"

"What?"

"I didn't even know your age…"

"I'm too old?"

"No! I just… don't know much about you."

"There's time for that, isn't there?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

So, Severus resumed where he had left off.

…..

**I'll be nice and give you guys more in a few minutes. He he.**


	31. Afterwards

**Afterwards**

Breathless, sweaty, and exhausted, Hermione had to admit that she had enjoyed herself. Judging by the self-satisfied smirk upon Severus' face, he had enjoyed it as well.

The two lay quiet, their limbs tangled together along with the sheets.

Rapidly breathing, Hermione waited for her heart to stop pounding in her chest.

For a moment, she wondered what she had been so nervous about. But then, with a sudden leap in her belly, she realized it wasn't the act so much as the consequence that she feared.

She could be pregnant right this minute!

Hermione clung to Severus in terror.

….

**I hate to say it, but I think from now on each chapter will end with cliffies. :(**

**I hope you liked this and the previous chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**Until next time!**

**-Danielle**


	32. Dreaming Only to Wake

**Dreaming Only to Wake (1)**

Severus stroked Hermione's hair and rubbed her back until she loosened her grip on him and fell asleep.

He stayed awake longer, trying to clear his mind and ease his own panic.

When he woke, several muscles aching, he found Hermione watching him.

"You're alright?"

Hermione nodded. "I feel…wonderful actually." She gave him one of her rare and warming smiles.

Severus kissed her lips.

But then she was all business again. "What's the spell that detects pregnancy?"

Couldn't she have savored the morning after for just a little longer?

Severus picked up his wand. "Lie down."

Hermione held her breath.

…..

**I was feeling generous so I thought I'd give you all another chapter now… but it seems as if I've left you with an even more horrible cliffie than I could ever have imagined. But if you guys promise to review this chapter AND the next one I put up…. I guess I could be nice and put up another chapter. Indulge me with your wonderful reviews, please. :D**

**And here's some superglue just in case you need it for those easily breakable twigs.**

**(1) By the way, I have no idea why that title strikes me as familiar so if I've stolen anybody's genius title, my apologizes but I hope you'll be flattered all the same. :D**

**Thanks again for being amazing people! And Merry Christmas to you all. :D**


	33. Not as Easy as Planned

**Not as Easy as Planned**

"Well?" Hermione demanded.

Severus shook his head.

"Oh dear." Hermione wasn't sure whether she felt relieved or annoyed.

"On the plus side, you're stomach will stay flat for a while longer while we perfect last night's activity."

Hermione prided herself on always knowing the answers and on thinking ahead. Lately though, she found herself forgetting even the most essential fundamentals–like the fact that she would probably have to try multiple times to fall pregnant.

As Hermione stared up into Severus' smirking face, she couldn't help mulling the idea over.

It would mean more sex with Snape.

Well, why not?

……..

**There we go, that's not such a bad cliffie is it and you guys all survived. He he.**

**Hope you liked. :D**


	34. The Lull before the Storm

**The Lull before the Storm**

If Hermione and Severus had felt content together in their marriage, they felt even more content with their new arrangement.

Hermione felt as if some tension between them had disappeared. They grew closer together with each passing day.

Somehow their marriage felt right. It felt as if they really were married – even if there was no love between them. Like Severus said, friendship could be just as strong a bond.

After a while Hermione stopped panicking about becoming pregnant. She learned to relax and enjoy her one on one time with her husband before any screaming children entered the scene.

……

**I think this is the first time in history that I have made a cliffie out of the TITLE. I'm so cruel… my apologizes!**

**Man, you guys are the best reviewers EVA!**


	35. Another Cause for Concern

**Another Cause for Concern**

Coincidently, no children entered the scene for quite some time.

Hermione never really brought up the topic considering Severus was usually the first one to know whether she was pregnant or not.

But one night, while lying awake during a storm, Hermione decided to share her concerns with her husband.

"From what I hear, Hermione, the Ministry's rather busy at the moment. They won't bother us for a while."

"It's not that…" Hermione turned to face him. "What if… I never get pregnant?"

Severus considered this for a moment.

"What if… there's something wrong with me?"

Severus had no answers.

…..

**Okay, well…first of all, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!**

**Thank you again for the amazing reviews.**

**And yes, I know Snape is a Potions Master and I know he has an abundance of potions and spells at his ready… but if Hermione ends up incapable of having children, it's probably something more serious than magic can fix.**

**So, on that note, another cliffie!**


	36. Time for Action

**Time for Action**

Severus told Hermione that perhaps they should keep trying for a little while and, if need be, visit St. Mungo's.

Hermione agreed despite concerns that nothing would change between now and 'a little while.' Hermione waited though in an attempt to delay any bad news.

One day, about a month later, Hermione realized she couldn't put it off any longer.

She came rushing to Severus between classes waving a letter.

Severus merely raised his eyebrows and showed her an identical letter.

"_Records show you have not conceived. You have one week before further inquiries will be made._

_-Ministry for Magic."_

…..

**So obviously the letters weren't completely identical considering Severus _can't_ conceive. He he. Well, he can conceive plans but that's about it. So yeah… the letters just _looked_ identical. :D**

**Do you know what would make a good Christmas present? Reviews and more reviews! If you didn't review the last chapter, go back now! Ha ha.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**


	37. Yet More Bad News

**Yet More Bad News**

"Before you say anything Hermione, I _know_ we only have a week but we'll be fine. And we'll go to St. Mungo's after classes today. Alright?"

Hermione swallowed the words of protest that had been on the tip of her tongue and nodded.

…..

Hermione and Severus were seen to at the same time. Hermione was told–to her instant relief and panic–that there was nothing wrong with her.

That just left Severus.

Hermione was there when he came out, a look of pure loathing upon his face.

"I'll kill him." Severus muttered.

Hermione went wide-eyed.

"I'll kill that Malfoy."

……

**Mwaha ha ha ha. It all comes back to the evilest person on the planet…aside from Voldemort. Ha ha.**

**Hope you liked! Don't worry, I'll update tomorrow!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**By the way… I've got Alan Rickman, Hugh Laurie, U2, and Richard Gere wallpapers over at my LJ. Go check them out, I promise you'll love 'em!**

**http:// aussiemozzie .livejournal .com (no spaces)**


	38. Plot Revealed

**Plot Revealed**

"Our problem has been that _someone_ cast dark magic on me to insure I wouldn't impregnate you. I wonder who _that_ would be." Severus was fuming.

"Lucius? Why would he care that I can't get… Oh, I'd be forced to remarry then. That bastard."

"Exactly my sentiments."

"But you're fine, right?"

Severus sighed. "Not yet. Apparently only an Auror can remove the curse."

"Can't you?"

Severus shook his head. "I'll have to see Albus. I absolutely refuse to talk to anyone else about it."

Hermione followed Severus onto the street. She was glad that soon the obstacle would be overcome.

….

**So Hermione guessed Lucius first and since Severus didn't contradict her it must have been him and not Draco… ;)**

**Thanks again for the reviews and sorry to those who wish the chapters would be longer. :(**

**Merry Christmas all!**


	39. An Unavoidable Meeting

**An Unavoidable Meeting**

When Severus entered Dumbledore's office, Albus was talking to someone.

"You never listen to me, do you?"

"Not if I can help it. Good day."

The someone turned around. "Ah, Severus."

"Lucius."

"I trust you're enjoying marriage?"

"I'm ecstatically happy, thank you for asking." Severus replied through clenched teeth.

"My pleasure…" As Lucius left, Severus aimed his wand at his back.

"Severus…" Albus warned.

"No one would miss him." Severus growled as Lucius walked out of range.

"I daresay you're right but people _would_ miss _you_."

Severus stalked over to Albus' desk. "Do you know what that… _rat_ has done?!"

….

**I like this chapter. I hope you do too. And for erik's-white-rose, there you have it. Some luscious Lucius. :D But no Ministry… **

**Sorry for the scare to those who thought I had made Sev's problem permanent. Don't worry, he'll be back to his virile self soon enough. :D**

**Merry Boxing Day to you all! And for laughs, I was going to name this chapter: Why Can't We Just Get Rid of Him? Because he's Sexy? That Could Be It.**

**RavenclawGenius: I'm afraid the chapters will continue to be 100 words each. Sorry! But I hope you continue to read and enjoy regardless!**


	40. The End of a Tiring Drama

**The End of a Tiring Drama**

Hermione was sprawled on the couch, flicking through a Potions periodical when Severus entered.

"How did it go?"

"Fine." Severus sat down next to Hermione and popped a grape in his mouth. As his teeth crushed it, Severus pretended it was Lucius.

"What's wrong?"

"I just saw Malfoy in Albus' office."

"What's he doing here?"

"Most likely complaining about something but he wasted no time putting his nose in my business again."

"I hope you hexed him into oblivion."

"I was tempted but I thought you might not want me rotting in jail."

"What gives you that idea?"

Severus chuckled.

….

**Yay for them making each other feel good. They just have to love each other, don't you think? He he.**


	41. Full Steam Ahead

**Full Steam Ahead**

"So this is really it…" Hermione looked up at Severus, caught between desire for him and anxiety over what this time would mean.

"Mmm…" At this point Severus wasn't able to string words together.

"I already miss what we had."

"What?" Severus rested on his forearm since Hermione seemed to be launching a conversation.

"Not having to worry about Ministry time restraints. It was nice just enjoying ourselves."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Are you quite finished?"

"I… don't know, Severus. I-"

"It's too late not to know. Just don't think about it. Alright?" Severus gently commanded.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

…..

**A rather boring chapter, I must admit. I might add another one on later tonight.**

**And if you Alan fans out there haven't got your hands on Truly, Madly, Deeply yet, I highly suggest you do! Just finished watching it again… Ah… sigh **


	42. Time is Running Out

**Time is Running Out**

Hermione woke in the early morning panicking. There were only 2 days left.

She grabbed her wand and waved it.

Severus sat up in bed, rather annoyed Hermione's movements had woken him. He lifted his eyebrows in question but Hermione didn't have to say anything–the look on her face was enough.

White as a ghost, Hermione sank into Severus' outstretched arms.

Severus rubbed Hermione's back, hoping she wouldn't cry.

"Hermione, the problem is that you're too worried about getting pregnant."

"How can I not be Severus? It's all I think about every moment of-"

"Hermione, you've got to relax."

…..

**I know you're probably thinking that a fertility potion would do wonders for them, but let's, again, say that Severus will only resort to that at the last minute as it's not the best thing to use them. Yes. Let's say that.**

**I hate that ffnet is being stupid alert wise. I hope it works again soon though and you guys can catch up on what you've missed so far.**

**More of this story to come soon again today. **

**As far as the 100 word format goes, I started out writing this as just one chapter in 100 words and found I couldn't stop. I like the format because it's hard for me to have an involved story with many chapters that's longer than 100 words. This way I can have a full story and never get stuck or at a loss of what to write. Plus, it's fun to try and say what you need to in 100 words and make it interesting at the same time. :D**

**Severus always wants to kill Lucius but he knows that there's always a time and place for such an action and in the middle of Albus' office and not on the battlefield after he's outwardly gone over to the Light, is not a good idea. ;)**

**Anyway, sorry for adding all my notes here. Just thought it would be easy and that way you can all read my theories. ;)**


	43. Let Me Be Your Guide

**Let Me Be Your Guide…**

"That's easy to say."

"It's easy to _do_ if you'll clear your mind. Don't focus on the consequences– just relax and breathe deeply."

Hermione chuckled – Severus was gently coaching her?

"Hermione, I'm serious. Do what I say." In a less commanding voice, Severus added, "Close your eyes and relax."

Hermione was skeptical up until the point when Severus' expert hands ran lightly all over her body while his soft voice tickled her ear.

Hermione breathed in deeply and concentrated on nothing but the sensations Severus was evoking. The tension slowly ebbed away.

After all, what did she have to fear?

…..

**More commanding Sevvie.**

**And no, he's not going to kill Lucius… at least not in this story.**

**I'm starting to get irritated with the alert system but I know it will be back to working eventually. Thanks to those of you who remember to check my story for updates! **


	44. Peaceful Musings

**Peaceful Musings**

Severus woke to find Hermione sleeping soundly. Glad she had relaxed, Severus pulled out his wand. Had his tactics worked or would they perhaps need a potion?

When Severus knew the answer he let Hermione sleep but pulled her closer to him and gently stroked her tangled hair.

Severus was glad he had someone to share his life with now, even if it was only to end up with children. He might actually be able to stand it.

Soon Hermione stirred, interrupting his thoughts.

Severus wondered if Hermione would want the answer straight away like most mornings.

He hoped not.

…..

**So, my most evil cliffhanger to date, perhaps?**

**I really, really, really wish that the alerts would work. :( I miss hearing from you guys. I hope when they do though, you'll all review all my chapters. He he. **

**Until next time!**


	45. A New Day Dawns

**A New Day Dawns**

Hermione stretched, murmuring nonsense before she focused her honey-brown eyes upon Severus.

"Morning." Severus noticed Hermione's voice was rather sensual.

"Morning." Severus replied, kissing her lips.

"I'm sorry I've been so uptight Severus… I should have let you calm me down ages ago."

"When you get an idea into your head…."

Hermione smiled. "You're supposed to stop me."

"I didn't think it polite."

Hermione chuckled. "I know you've been trying- I just haven't been listening."

Severus remained quiet.

Hermione snuggled closer. "I'm glad that I have you."

Severus rested his head upon hers. "Hermione…"

"Mm?"

"There's something else you have."

….

**And just when I thought my cliffies couldn't get any worse. ;)**

**And thanks Milli for your cute and amusing reviews! Sorry about all the cliffies but I promise they're not as bad as the Dark Lord. Ha ha.**

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and welcome on board to those of you who have just started reading. Thanks for taking the time to read my story and share your thoughts. **

**Happy New Year to all!**


	46. Mission Accomplished

**Mission Accomplished**

Hermione bolted up. "What?" She stared at Severus as if he had two heads. "I can't be _pregnant._ Are you sure?"

"I checked twice."

"I'm really pregnant?"

"Yes. Are you happy?"

"I suppose so… We'll get to stay together now, won't we?" Hermione felt extremely relieved and snuggled back against Severus. "Yes, I'm happy."

Severus wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"I'm inclined to believe so."

"Honestly?"

"Hermione, you have the potential to be a great mother. Don't underestimate yourself."

Hermione's smile widened. Her husband was truly one of a kind. "Thank you, Severus."

…..

**Whew… We finally made it here. Thanks for sticking with me kiddos. There's more on the way, don't worry.**

**And I hope you are all enjoying your New Years Day.**


	47. Planning, Pondering, and Perhapsing

**Planning, Pondering, and Perhaps-ing. **

"I can't bring the child up in Hogwarts though…." Hermione mused.

"I've thought about that. We'll buy a house in Hogsmeade and when he's older you can get that job researching for Gringots that you wanted."

Hermione thought about it, decided it was a good idea, and then turned to face Severus. "When _he's_ older?" She smiled.

Severus said nothing.

"Maybe…when _she's_ older."

"Maybe." Severus agreed.

"You've done a lot of thinking on the subject, haven't you?"

"Perhaps." Was Severus' only answer.

"You're actually excited, aren't you?" Hermione's smile grew bigger.

Severus shrugged. "No. Not really."

"Whatever you say, Severus."

…..

**Yay, some of you have caught up with me at last. He he. **

**I would wait until alerts are up to post, but I know the ones who are keeping up with me would want to read more. Especially if my nickname is now the Evil Dark Mistress of Cliffies. Ha ha ha.**

**Anywho, until next time guys. Hope you like!**


	48. Thoughts and Slip Ups

**Thoughts and Slip Ups**

That night over a private dinner, Hermione and Severus discussed becoming parents. Neither of them could really believe it.

Hermione was surprised Severus didn't seem to be annoyed but he had had plenty of time to accustom to the idea.

"What are you thinking?" Severus' voice broke through Hermione's thoughts.

"About how we'll see our child grow up and attend school and all that. I wonder what House she'll be sorted into…"

"Probably Ravenclaw since he'll be the product of two intelligent Hou- people."

"You were about to compliment Gryffindor." Hermione pointed out.

"Stop presuming, Hermione. It's a bad habit."

….

**Yay for the alerts working again! does a dance of joy**

**And yep, Hermione knows her man through and through. And welcome on board to you new readers! So glad to have you along for the ride.**

**Happy Wednesday! And my s****ympathies to those who have gone back to school already. **


	49. Musings and the Ministry

**Musings and the Ministry**

Hermione twirled her fork around in the air before setting it down on her plate.

"You know, Severus… I'll get a lot bigger."

"How very perceptive of you." Severus smirked at Hermione.

She pretended to be hurt though she knew that there was no malice behind his words. But then she stopped and voiced her concerns. "You'll think I look hideous…"

"Hermione," Severus squeezed her knee from under the table. "I highly doubt that."

But their tender moment was interrupted by an owl at the window.

Attached to his leg was a note from the Ministry.

It simply said: "Congratulations."

….

**Well, the alert system is still behind and giving me old reviews and not new ones but I'm sure in a day or so it will get its act together.**

**Thanks again for sticking with me everyone! **


	50. The Right Thing is Impossible to Attain

**The Right Thing is Impossible to Attain**

There were eggshells everywhere: Severus wasn't accustomed to heeding people's feelings.

He was quickly learning.

"Severus, if you keep buying ice-cream and cookies, I'll get fatter!" Hermione had cried over the sight of the double-coated fudge cookies she had demanded not ten minutes ago.

"You're not _fat_, you're _pregnant._" Severus sighed heavily.

"Is that a problem for you? Might I remind you, _this_," Hermione indicated her enlarged belly, "is all your doing?"

"You constantly do, darling. I can only say how sorry I am."

Severus threw the cookies away.

Hermione squealed. "What _are_ you _doing_!?"

Severus blinked.

"I want those!"

…..

**So this is officially my favorite chapter ever. I had so much fun writing it and tweaking it and I think it's perfect. He he. I hope you like it! Yes, I did skip ahead a bit. I couldn't resist writing Severus putting up with Hermione's mood swings.**

**  
A crying fit to come next. ;)**

**Now that my email inbox has been flooded with ffnet alerts, I'm a happy camper. :D**


	51. The Space Between Us

**The Space Between Us**

Severus opened the door to their house and dumped his essays on the kitchen table.

He heard muffled sobs from the lounge-room.

"Hermione?"

Hermione was seated on the couch, her face buried in a cushion.

Severus sat beside her. "What's wrong?"

Hermione just shook her head.

Severus sighed and took the cushion. "Hermione."

"Ron and Stephanie came over." She sobbed, refusing to face him.

"And?"

"And?" Hermione looked up at him, her eyes red and her cheeks wet. "They practically _oozed_ love from every pore." Hermione couldn't stop the tears.

Severus handed her his handkerchief.

"I want what they have."

……..

**Thank you all once again for your lovely reviews. Apparently the alerts have decided not to work again. :(**

**But I'm glad I was able to make you laugh last chapter and thank you for the wonderful praise! And for liking my writing so much/blushes/**

**Until next time!**


	52. What More Can I Do?

**What More Can I Do?**

"Don't even give me that 'love doesn't last' crap. Look at how happy Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are."

"Hermione, I have a… deep affection for you… that goes beyond love."

"You can't have something beyond love without the love. That's like a bridge missing a plank: you're going to fall right through."

Hermione was torn between anger and sadness.

Severus frowned. "I still find you attractive… and intelligent…."

Hermione scoffed.

"We didn't ask for this. The Ministry-"

"I know. I know, Severus." Hermione sighed.

Severus cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry what I have to give isn't enough."

….

**Aw. :D I hope you guys liked, I'll probably post another chapter later on today.**

**Poor Hermione… **


	53. Accepting What's Offered

**Accepting What's Offered**

As Hermione looked into Severus' eyes, she knew she should be thankful for what she had. After all, she was lucky Severus treated her with such patience and kindness.

The situation could certainly be worse.

But whether it was overactive hormones or Hermione's genuine feelings, she still felt an emptiness inside her that she knew would never be filled.

Hermione weakly smiled at Severus. He did try hard to please her and to look after her and her recent crazy demands.

Hermione may not love Severus but she certainly couldn't mistake a sudden wave of tenderness towards him as dislike.

….

**I don't like the way that last sentence is worded, but whatever. He he.**

**Just had a panic attack that I had lost a few pages but realized I had just overlooked them. Whew!**

**Hope you liked!**


	54. Cooped up with Symptoms as Company

**Cooped up with Symptoms as Company**

The days wore on, extremely boring for Hermione.

When Severus or Ginny were busy at school and not keeping her company, Hermione would shuffle around the house in tracksuit pants, listless with fatigue, eating ice-cream with pickles and lots of it–she was eating for two after all.

Occasionally Severus would find Hermione on the bed or couch crying over her lost single days or her hideous weight. It didn't take him long to learn the art of appeasing her. This, of course, required doling out numerous compliments–something Severus still felt strange saying.

Eventually though, life changed quite suddenly.

…..

**This chapter didn't exist until a few minutes ago. I realized I needed some transition between the last chapter and the one I had planned to put here. I hope it all ends up flowing well. (Yes, I did just use the word "flow." Ha ha)**

**I want to ask when you guys think should be the stopping point of this story. I already know where I've stopped it at the moment, but I'm not too satisfied with it and I have a feeling you guys wouldn't like it much either. So let me know how much of their life you want me to write before ending – and no, I do not want to write every facet of their lives together and have this story go on forever. But please let me know your thoughts and I will certainly mull them over and perhaps write more than I had planned on doing.**

**And a very Happy Birthday to our dear Severus Snape, today's birthday boy:D**

**Until next time!**


	55. Not Your Typical School Day

**Not Your Typical School Day**

"Johnson! Ten points from Ravenclaw." Severus massaged his temples and ignored the boy's rude retort. "You have one hour. I want absolute quiet and Carmichael- keep your eyes off Ashford unless you want to become acquainted with the underside of every desk."

He then walked to the back of the classroom where Minerva was patiently waiting.

"Severus, Hermione's gone into labor."

Severus' eyes widened.

"I'll take over your class."

"Where is she?"

"Molly's with her at St. Mungo's. She's fine, Severus."

But Severus barely heard her last words as he swept out of the room in a flurry of black.

…..

**Oh dear…**

**Thank you all for your wonderful suggestions, I have come up with some ideas as a result. As always though, you're welcome to continue giving me ideas and plot bunnies as well as your thoughts!**


	56. Talking Over Tea

**Talking over Tea**

"I was petrified my first time too. And every subsequent time." Molly smiled. "It's natural- the hormones and nerves don't help."

"I just wish-" But Hermione was interrupted when the door came crashing open, revealing a frenzied Severus.

Molly and Ginny jumped in their seats. Hermione just gave a short chuckle. _Severus…always dramatic._

Severus stood tongue-tied at the foot of Hermione's bed. He was caught off guard by three calm faces looking back at him as if he had just burst in on a casual tea party.

In fact, the Weasley women _were_ holding tea cups.

"Hello Severus." Hermione smiled.

….

**You're probably all thinking you'd like to throw rocks at me for not writing the baby yet. Have patience, my friends. :D**


	57. So How Long Does It Take?

**So How Long _Does_ It Take?**

Severus frowned. "Minerva said you were in labor." Severus tried to control himself- this apprehension was not normal.

"Yes…" Hermione gave him a half smile and gestured to a spare seat.

"What's confusing you, Severus?" Molly asked tenderly.

Severus glared at her. He refused to be mollycoddled by… well, Molly.

Hermione gave him an expectant look.

"I thought you'd be…." Severus halted.

"In pain? It comes and goes." Hermione shrugged, hiding her own panic.

Severus frowned when he noticed the Weasleys were heading towards the door.

"Ginny's hungry so we'll just pop down to the cafeteria."

Severus mumbled. "Subtle that..."

……

**Aw, Molly's trying to match-make with a married couple. How sweet!**


	58. Awkward Moments

**Awkward Moments**

"So…" Hermione wished Mrs. Weasley hadn't left them alone. What was there to say? "I guess you were in class…"

"Yes… Why isn't Miss Weasley?"

"Because her best friend is having a baby, Severus…"

"So?"

"So… you're here."

"You're my wife. Wife ranks higher than best friend."

Hermione smiled.

"How are you?"

"Fine, for the moment. The Healers say it'll be a while yet."

Severus nodded and looked around the room. "It's bleak in here…"

"Yes, it's… it's- oh!"

Severus frowned. "Hermione?"

Hermione waved his concern away but her scrunched up face revealed the pain she was feeling.

Severus panicked.

…..

**Poor Hermione.**

**Thanks again for your reviews guys! I've got a few ideas simmering in my head about their relationship. Let me know though if you want something particular to happen!**

**Until next time!**


	59. A Mysterious Mission

**A Mysterious Mission**

The Weasleys were outside the room when Severus came out searching for the Healer.

He ignored them as he swept past- he had a request- no, an order to make.

"He looks angry." Ginny remarked. "He's probably going to yell at someone." She added before re-entering Hermione's room.

Hermione looked confused.

"'Mione?" Ginny sat down beside her.

"Did Severus say anything?"

"No…"

"He just left… I had a contraction and he disappeared."

Ginny chuckled. She was slowly warming to Snape. "Somebody's probably going to face his wrath for you being in pain."

Hermione said nothing.

She just wanted her husband.

…..

**I wonder what he's up to… ;)**

**Sorry for the late update! And keep those ideas coming, I'm almost to the end of what I had planned to write for this story and will need a lot of help to write more. Ha ha.**


	60. A Moment Shared

**A Moment Shared**

When Severus returned, Hermione was alone, her eyes closed, attempting to rest.

Severus sat down quietly and waited for her to notice him.

Unfortunately, she only realized he was there when another contraction came on.

Afterwards, her eyes shining from unshed tears, she held out her hand.

Instead of placing his hand in hers, Severus handed her a glass vial.

"What's that?"

"A potion that might help with the pain. The Healers don't use it often but it's not harmful."

Hermione smiled, glad Severus cared about her.

She held out her hand again. This time Severus took it.

"I'm scared."

…..

**They make such a cute couple, don't you think?**

**Well, the big chapter is nearing! I can feel the anticipation in the air. **

**Actually, there are only 3 more chapters to go before I have to start creating new stuff to please your voracious appetites! **

**Thanks as always for the reviews, keep 'em coming!**


	61. It's Only The Beginning

**It's Only the Beginning**

Soon things progressed faster.

Hermione barely recovered from one contraction when another doubled her over in pain.

She vaguely registered Severus holding a cool cloth to her forehead.

Hermione probably clutched his hand too tightly but her sympathy was limited since she was bearing every other aspect of pain.

Severus' potion worked just before Hermione began to deliver, rendering her less worried and certainly less concerned with the pain that had inhabited her body.

A perpetually frowning Severus remained by Hermione's side until a loud wail resonated around the room.

A smiling Healer placed an alien-looking bundle into his arms.

…..

**Ah, I can barely stand the suspense even though I already know what happens! **

**Hermione made it though! Three cheers for her! And now she can drink wine again. Ha ha.**

**And my next chapter of It All Started When seems to be coming along nicely so there will be an update to that soon. Perhaps this weekend? Fingers crossed...**


	62. A New Life

**A New Life**

Severus stared and blinked.

The bundle ceased whinging and stared back. It didn't look so alien up close. In fact, its large and expressive eyes reflected its mother's.

They were parents now, the two of them.

Severus tore his eyes away from his child to glance at his wife.

Hermione was flushed, her hair sticking to her cheeks. She was rather groggy which explained why Severus was the first to hold their child.

Severus waited for the potion to wear off.

The tiny bundle in his hands waited patiently also.

"Severus?" Hermione croaked.

"I'm here. And so is your daughter."

….

**I have a grin plastered on my face for two reasons. The first is because I feel strangely elated now having posted the chapter where you FINALLY get to find out about the baby. And secondly, because last chapter you guys gave me the best collective set of reviews I have ever received. You were all so giddy and happy and cheerful and I loved it. :D Thank you!**

**I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations, except for those of you who wanted a boy or twins – sorry.**

**For those of you not familiar with the word 'winge,' it means the same as 'whine.'**


	63. A Family Created

**A Family Created**

"A girl?"

Severus nodded. "Here." He gently placed Charlotte Eileen Snape into Hermione's arms.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she held her daughter close.

Charlotte was gorgeous- all pink skin, large eyes, dark hair, and-thankfully- a small nose.

Hermione smiled.

Charlotte smiled back.

Severus pulled his chair closer. Words failed him as he watched Hermione cooing to the tiny person whom they had created and Hermione had brought into the world.

Hermione locked eyes with Severus. She wished she could articulate all her thoughts and emotions.

In the end all she could say was a sincere, "Thank you."

…..

**sniff I wish I could add more to this chapter.**

**Well, there you have it. The baby, the gender, and the name. ;) And I have officially exhausted all previous written chapters so bear with me if I take a little while to get more material up on ffdotnet.**

**Thanks for all your help and support. I originally had this chapter ending differently but it seemed too sudden so, lucky for you guys, there will be more. **

**As always, all ideas and requests are appreciated. Drop me a line at: rickmanlover24601 yahoo . com without the spaces.**


	64. Recovering

**Recovering**

Hermione was ordered to spend two days in St. Mungo's. She didn't argue- who would refuse 24 hour care and plenty of uninterrupted sleep time?

Well, uninterrupted except for the hour Severus spent with her each day and the short visits from Harry, the Weasleys (yes, all of them), and a few professors.

Hermione enjoyed their visits but was glad they knew when to leave her.

Charlotte was, for the most part, a well-behaved baby. Hermione had wondered if she would take after her father and be extremely demanding but she was glad to be proven wrong on that point.

…..

**Sorry this chapter ends so abruptly and is so uneventful. Things will pick up though. Thanks for sticking around this long, guys!**

**By the way, if you're wondering what happened to Hermione's parents… I never bothered to write them in so writing them in now in chapter 64 seems a bit silly because then I'd have to create some back-story about why they didn't care enough to be with Hermione during her pregnancy and birth. So, for hypothetical argument's sake, let's say they both died in the war. Or maybe they just really don't care about their daughter who opted for the magical word instead of the muggle world and ended up marrying a man old enough to be her father who's 'ugly' and 'mean' to boot. Heh. Take your pick or come up with an alternative and share it with me. You might get chocolate cupcakes in return.**


	65. A Surprise At Home

**A Surprise At Home**

Hermione arrived home in the morning. Upon opening the front door, Hermione and Severus were greeted by loud cheers and bright decorations. Friends and Weasleys welcomed her home and congratulated her.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Did you do this Severus?"

"No, no. Ginny's the one to blame."

Ginny took Charlotte from Hermione's arms and grinned. "I couldn't stand knowing you didn't get a baby shower."

Before Hermione could say anything, a quiet voice addressed her. "It hasn't been as bad as you predicted, has it Hermione?"

She turned to see Dumbledore smiling back. Her eyes watered.

Hermione had never felt happier.

……

**Aw, everybody cares! And so do you guys! Thanks so much for all your ideas! I have lots to think about now. And chocolate cupcakes for everybody even if you didn't review. I'm feeling generous. **


	66. Feeling Special

**Feeling Special**

Hermione couldn't stop smiling while people chatted to her. She had spent a pleasant half-hour talking with Dumbledore, telling him how she felt comfortable with her relationship with Severus even though it did deviate from her preferred idea of marriage. Dumbledore was pleased to see her so happy and assured her she would be an excellent mother.

Severus spent most of his time with Minerva, Albus, or Hermione but occasionally talked to some of Hermione's friends.

Despite the fun, parties have to end. And though Hermione was sad to see everyone leave she was relieved to have peace and quiet.

…..

**Another boring chapter but like you guys say, necessary. Up next, Sev, Mione, and Charlotte interaction. Yay!**


	67. Just The Three Of Us

**Just the Three of Us**

Hermione slipped into the bedroom to feed and change Charlotte before sitting down on the side of her bed to coo Charlotte to sleep. They were both exhausted.

Severus entered and sat next to Hermione. "I hope the party wasn't too much for you."

"No… it was lovely. Thank you Severus."

"Ginny planned it."

"Yes, but you let her." Hermione smiled and watched as Severus absently stroked a finger over Charlotte's cheek. She looked sleepily back at him.

"Her nose will stay small, won't it?" Severus asked offhandedly.

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure it will."

"Good."

…..

**Aww.**


	68. There's Something There

**There's Something There That Wasn't There Before**

Hermione closed her eyes, glad to have someone to lean on. It wasn't long before she felt Charlotte being lifted from her arms.

"You should have a nap, Hermione. Charlotte's already asleep."

"You wouldn't mind, would you?"

Severus shook his head and stood up to place Charlotte in her crib. He watched her for a few moments, wondering how his life would change now that he was a father.

When he turned around, Hermione was lying down. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

Severus crossed to the door but Hermione's voice stopped him.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

…..

**I have nothing to say. :D**


	69. Can not Will not

**Can not. Will not.**

Severus stared at Hermione for a moment before gathering his wits and leaving the room.

Frowning he walked into the lounge-room and began pacing. That was unexpected.

Was it just hormones or did Hermione really feel that way about him?

Him, of all people! Snarky, pale, mean-spirited, unable and incapable of loving, and she loved him.

Severus felt his heart rate increasing. He didn't love her. He couldn't. It was impossible. Besides, it wouldn't be fair. Love only gave false hope until it slowly vanished. She might love him but he could never, would never, subject her to such disappointment.

….

**I think Sevvie is only kidding himself. He doesn't want her hurt because, deep down inside, he really does love her.**

**But here, ladies and gents (gents? No? Only women? Okay…), is where the drama begins and the truth cries for attention.**

**Stayed tuned until next time!**


	70. Why Me?

**Why Me?**

Severus found his legs leading him back to their bedroom door. He listened for signs of Hermione sleeping. Instead he heard her say:

"Charlotte, do you think daddy will ever love us?" A pause. "I hope so."

Severus pursed his lips. Hermione desperately wanted his love. Even if he did love her, all he could offer was the love of a broken man. And why would she love him for all his faults anyway?

A voice inside Severus' head whispered: _Love is blind._

Blind, deaf, and mute by the looks of it.

Severus sighed and quietly knocked on the door.

….

**Ah, thanks for all your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. Sorry I haven't had time to reply to any of them.**

**And welcome on board to all my new readers and reviewers! I'm so glad you've found interest in this story!**

**I'll probably have more later on today for you since this chapter was so uneventful. But you must review like crazy before then. Ha ha.**


	71. At A Loss

**At A Loss**

Severus walked in and found himself looking down into innocent honey-brown eyes. Why had he come in? There was nothing he could say that she would want to hear.

"May I join you?"

"Did the party wear you out too?"

"Perhaps." Was his answer as he laid down.

The two were silent for a moment before Hermione spoke, "I don't expect anything from you, Severus. I just wanted you to know how I feel. That's all."

Unable to reply with anything worthy, Severus reached out an arm and pulled Hermione close.

She snuggled onto his chest and soon fell asleep.

….

**Thank you for your lovely reviews everyone! You guys are truly awesome. And welcome again to you newcomers!**

**A few words of advice: Always save your documents, make sure your auto-recovery feature is on and specified to save very frequently and to a place where you will be able to find your documents again easily, and never ever trust someone who you've told time and again not to close windows but who constantly does without even knowing what they're closing. To simplify it: save your work and don't lend your computer to other people.**

**Thank you all, and g'night!**


	72. Sleep Interrupted

**Sleep Interrupted**

Severus had just fallen asleep when Charlotte began whimpering. He had a feeling it would become something much louder very soon.

"Hermione?" Severus gently nudged his wife.

When Hermione realized what was happening, she slowly got up and went over to the crib. Severus followed.

"It's not feeding time. She must have wind, or need her nappy changed."

"Perhaps she had a nightmare." Severus watched as Hermione picked Charlotte up. "What do you do?"

"You hold her, pat her back, check her nappy and fix whatever's wrong. You _did_ read those books I bought, didn't you?"

"Of course."

"Just checking."

…..

**Well, I have a long scene that I want to write so you'll have to bear with me for a few chapters.**

**Thanks again for your reviews, sorry I'm lax in answering them.**


	73. The Worth of Magic

**The Worth of Magic**

Severus watched Hermione pick up Charlotte and was struck by an idea.

"I can go one better."

Hermione frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Severus said nothing as he took his daughter from Hermione's arms. He looked at her for a moment while she continued to quietly protest.

"She's hungry." Severus simply said.

"And how would you know that?" Hermione frowned. She was the one who was supposed to have motherly instincts.

Severus handed Charlotte back to her mother and raised an eyebrow, pleased he actually found a way he could be helpful.

"Severus?"

Severus answered with a smirk, "Legilimency."

….

**Wee! That was fun! Many, many thanks to excessivelyperky for the idea!**


	74. It's the Little Things that Count

**It's the Little Things that Count**

As Hermione sat down on the bed and began feeding Charlotte, Severus took a seat beside her and quietly remarked, "You want me to love you, don't you, Hermione?"

Hermione was startled for a moment. "Everyone wants to be loved, Severus. But no one can be forced to do so."

"It's not your fault, Hermione."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not through any deficiency of yours that I don't love you. You're not… unlovable. I'm just incapable of giving my heart to _any_one."

Hermione gave a small smile. The fact that he was concerned about her feelings spoke volumes.

…..

**I do hope I'm not making Sev too mushy and OOC. It's hard to make him open up though and still seem like his usual snarky self. I suppose you'll have to just give him some room to change a lot.**

**This scene has been in my head for a while and will take a bit to get through so I hope you guys don't mind. I've got some stuff about Hermione's background with her parents coming up and even a visit planned. **

**If any of you have ideas as to what to write about Charlotte briefly, as she grows up, drop me a line!**

**Thanks again for your reviews!**


	75. Accentuating the Positive

**Accentuating the Positive**

Hermione shifted Charlotte in her arms. "You know, Severus, that's one of the many reasons why I love you."

Severus frowned.

"You think you're so tough but inside you have a great capacity to care. I know you'll hate me for saying so."

Severus ignored her explanation and asked incredulously, "You love me despite my faults?" It was something that was deeply bothering him.

Hermione inwardly sighed. When would Severus wake up to the truth? She turned to face him. "What faults?"

"You know precisely what faults. You're not one to ignore the truth."

Hermione pointedly caught Severus' gaze. "Touché."


	76. When Perceptions Must Change

**When Perceptions Must Change**

"Hermione, I'm used to taking life, destroying it- not creating or nurturing it. I'm the worst possible person to fall in love with."

"Severus, I wish you'd stop worrying. If I knew it would affect you so much, I wouldn't have said a word about my feelings."

"Yes you would have. You can't keep something like that to yourself."

"Okay, you're right." Hermione smiled and handed Charlotte over to Severus.

"Why are you giving her to me?"

"Because she's your daughter Severus. Fathers hold their daughters."

"But I-"

"What isn't instinct must be learned." Hermione mysteriously said, leaving the room.

……

**Parting words to make Sevvie think.**

**Do you think Hermione will get her way? He he.**

**I don't like the title but I can't think of anything better. Oh well.**


	77. A Bonding Moment?

**A Bonding Moment?**

Severus looked at the peaceful bundle in his arms. He wouldn't care to admit that he was deeply touched looking into the eyes of some_one_ he had helped create. He wondered if every new father felt as small as he did when holding his baby daughter.

Charlotte stared sleepily back.

"I don't suppose you know what Hermione's talking about?" Severus ran a finger lightly down Charlotte's cheek. "You're no help. You'll grow up and be just as enigmatic as all females and I won't have a clue what you're on about. Hmm?"

Charlotte screwed up her eyes and began crying.

* * *

**Oh dear. Poor Sev. -grin-**

**Thank you once again for the lovely praise of my story. It's nice to hear how many of you are new 100 word drabble fans.**


	78. Two Heads Are Better Than One

**Two Heads are Better Than One**

Severus wandered to the bathroom, Charlotte still bawling.

"Hermione!"

Hermione stuck her head around the shower curtain. "What's wrong? Did you drop her?"

"Honestly Hermione, you have no faith in me."

"Then why's she crying?"

"I thought you might know."

"And Legilimency?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Legilimency only works when her eyes are open. I think she just doesn't like me. Will you be done soon?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued showering. "She's probably got wind."

Severus was glad for his wife's maternal instincts since he was clearly lacking in any instincts himself. But of course, what isn't instinct…

* * *

**Just a note: Hermione isn't looking at Charlotte when she asks about Legilimency so don't worry, I'm not writing her as if she's completely devoid of knowledge on the subject. After all, how could I when I'm talking about Hermione? Tee hee.**


	79. Let Love Conquer

**Let Love Conquer**

Charlotte wasted no time in sleeping after being burped. Severus was proud that she fell asleep in his arms.

Soon, Hermione came in, twirling her wand to dry her hair. "I knew she wouldn't hate you." She watched Severus gently place Charlotte back in bed. She knew he would be a great father once he got over his insecurities.

"She'll hate me when she's older."

"Why do you say that?"

"Hermione, one day she'll be a _teenager._"

"Yes, but she'll hate both of us, so it'll be okay." Hermione planted a kiss on Severus' cheek and noticed him blush slightly.

…..

**Sev blushing? Can it be? Perhaps a trick of the light? Heh.**

**  
It's getting harder and harder to think up titles. :( **


	80. Time To Figure It Out For Good

**Time To Figure It Out For Good**

Severus was glad Ginny came by that afternoon to visit Hermione. He needed time to think.

Hermione was determined he would become a perfect husband and father. Severus didn't think it would be possible.

He paced in his study then sat and thought. He hated the conflicting emotions within him. Why couldn't he just suppress them like he did before the war and move on with life? But he had a family now- a daughter who he had to care for, and a wife whom confused him the most. He liked her, yes. But love? Not possible. Or was it?

…..

**I thought about holding a chapter title contest but I just couldn't leave the current title as: Chapter 80. It seemed naked to me. **

**Thanks for the reviews! I think I may have been lapse in my updating yesterday? But you guys will forgive me, won't you? –grin-**


	81. Seeking Advice

**Seeking Advice**

On Sunday afternoon, Severus went to Hogwarts for an appointment with a teacher. He also wanted to see Minerva- which he did straightaway.

"Normally I wouldn't discuss this with anyone but I… need some advice."

Minerva motioned for Severus to sit down. He did so awkwardly and related the main points of his relationship with Hermione. He mentioned that he enjoyed her company, found her intelligent, attractive, and kind not to mention various other things. But there had to be some way to handle her- to make her happy without giving his nonexistent heart away.

Unfortunately, Minerva was no help.

…..

**Since Sylvia Snape mentioned Sev needed a confidant, I decided to give him one. How lowering to have to speak of his marriage… or should I say 'problems' (?) to Minerva. Tee hee**.


	82. Advice Not Worth Seeking

**Advice Not Worth Seeking**

"Severus, it seems to me that your situation isn't as dire as you would have me believe."

"And why, pray tell?" Severus raised one eyebrow as he sat back in his chair. Discussing his predicament with Minerva wasn't nearly as bad as he had expected.

"Have you thought at all about your true feelings?"

"Endlessly. I've already told you how I feel about Hermione. That's not the point-"

"It is precisely the point, Severus. If you add those feelings up, I think you'll come to a quite satisfying, albeit slightly intimidating, conclusion."

Severus sighed. Why had Minerva turned into Albus?

…..

**Poor Sev. Does nobody want to help him out? All he gets are mysterious responses.**

**I'm really torturing him, aren't I? I wonder if he'd rather be back fighting off Death Eaters in the war. Heh.**


	83. Change is on the Horizon

**Change is on the Horizon**

Completely unsatisfied, Severus returned home a few hours later. He was oddly silent at dinner, something that worried Hermione.

Contributing it to Severus' unwillingness to return to work the next day, she tried to brush her concerns off. But when he barely said anything to her as they went about their nightly routine, she began worrying again. What was bothering him so much?

"Tell me Severus. Do you just not want to go back to work tomorrow?"

"Work?"

"Yes, school…"

"I'm not going to work."

"What? Why not?"

"I asked for a month off. Did I forget to tell you?"

…..

**Sometimes worries about newborn babies and wives who love you overshadow facts such as asking for time off work. –grin-**

**So sorry I missed a few days updating. A big scary English paper will do that to you. Thanks for being patient! **


	84. Kindness Matters

**Kindness Matters**

Hermione frowned. "No you didn't tell me. Why would you ask for a month off?" Hermione briefly wondered if something was wrong. Unless…

"I should think the answer would be obvious Hermione."

"You want to stay here…and help me?"

Severus nodded, barely having time to think before his face was covered in bushy brown hair and his neck was in a stronghold.

"Have I told you that you're wonderful Severus?" Hermione grinned as she hugged her husband.

"No, you haven't." Severus tried to untangle himself from Hermione.

"Well, you are."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Hermione kissed Severus. "Thank you."

……..

**They're so cyoot, aren't they? He he.**

**Thanks for your patience my dear friends. All ideas and reviews appreciated!**


	85. Teacher and Student

**Teacher and Student**

"I really do love you." Hermione continued, overwhelmed with Severus' selfless action.

"Will you always say that, Hermione?"

She smiled. "Only when you're on my good side."

"Oh good- then it won't be that often."

"You're just not used to being loved. But you'll learn how it works. I'll even go so far as to say you'll like the feeling of being loved."

Severus arched an eyebrow before sitting on the bed. "Indeed."

"Indeed." Hermione repeated as she went to check on Charlotte one last time before going to bed.

She lay next to her husband and smiled wistfully. "Indeed."

………..

**I hope that I haven't given up on updating everyday but it seems like it, doesn't it? I better snap out of that habit.**

**Well I hope you all had a lovely Valentine's Day even though none of us can have the ever-elusive (and 'ever so sexy') Severus.**

**This chapter is my gift to you. He he.**

**So… a new plot arising that I think you'll find interesting. –grin- Stay tuned!**


	86. Love Isn't Always Straightforward

**Love Isn't Always Straightforward. **

Severus lay down and closed his eyes but apparently Hermione wasn't finished talking to him.

"It's nice being loved, Severus."

Severus resisted the urge to say "indeed" once more. Did Hermione think he couldn't even imagine what being loved felt like? Of course he could- it had been the subject of many of his boyhood fantasies.

"You feel wanted, safe, cared for. You know that when you wake up on Christmas morning they'll be presents under the tree. But mostly, you know that whatever you do, you'll be forgiven, that you can never be…disappointing."

Hermione's voice caught in her throat.

….

**What's wrong with Hermione? –sniff- Do you think Sevvie can make it better?**


	87. A Dark Past Can’t Hide Forever

**A Dark Past Can't Hide Forever**

Hermione spluttered a bit then grabbed her pillow to hide her sobs. She hadn't cried since before she got married. There had been so much to think about since then.

"Hermione?" Severus leaned over her, curious as to what had produced this sudden breakdown.

Hermione hiccupped but ignored Severus. But the force of her sobs increased so Severus wrapped an arm around her and let her cry.

After a little while she calmed down and tried to catch her breath.

"Hermione… what was that for?"

"I don't…want to talk about it."

"Does this have something to do with your parents?"

……

**Dun, dun, dun! I think Sev's gotten straight to the point, don't you? Ha ha.**

**Thanks for bearing with me guys - I'm sorry I'm so lax in updating this story.**

**And a shameless plug for my good friend Sylvia Snape's story "The Misadventures of Arranged Marriage" which goes along with my story from a few chapters ago. You can find it at fanfiction dot net /s/3402949/1/**

**It was certainly fun seeing many of you reviewing her story too! **


	88. The Painful Truth

**The Painful Truth**

"How… how did you know?" Hermione blinked away a stray tear.

"It's not hard to guess- I know they didn't die in the war, and they've never been involved in your life since we got thrown together."

Hermione was too choked up to answer.

"Did you disappoint them?"

Hermione nodded.

"I find that hard to believe."

Hermione gave a small smile then turned around in Severus' arms to face him. "They disapproved of me being a witch. They didn't want me to go to Hogwarts after they heard about what happened there my first year. If it weren't for Dumbledore…"

…….

**I don't like the way that ended but I can't be bothered fixing it. Yay for not having anything to do in between classes. Sorry for the long wait guys, you're all so patient! Thank you!**


	89. Telling Her Story

**Telling Her Story**

Hermione continued, glad to finally be talking to someone other than her cat Crookshanks (she had missed him terribly after he ran off with a tabby).

"They agreed to let me continue school but didn't want me to have any part in the war. There was no way I was going to listen to them. I wanted to fight with everyone else. They had no right to-" Hermione's voice was quickly rising in pitch. Severus put a finger to her lips to stop her from getting hysterical.

"So they refused to talk to you after that?"

Hermione nodded and continued.

……

**Hm, I wonder if that tabby cat was McG? Maybe, maybe not. He he.**

**Also, I've been quite unforgivably lax in not promoting a story that I beta for. You can read the wonderful Dizi 85's story "No Ship Drabbles" here: http:// www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 3269142/ 1/ - it's quite amusing, so check it out!**


	90. No Choice in the Matter

**No Choice in the Matter**

"I could have fixed everything if I just came back after Hogwarts but you can't just renounce being a witch. They never understood that. They thought I was making a choice to remain a witch. And then this stupid marriage law came along. Imagine trying to explain _that_ to them."

Hermione looked up at Severus when she noticed he was gently stroking her hair. "I suppose you always thought the perfect little Gryffindor had a perfect little life."

"I never really thought about it."

Hermione closed her eyes tight. "They don't know I'm married. They don't even know they're grandparents…"

…..

**Poor Hermoine. So what do you think Sev's going to say?**

**Thanks to excessivelyperky for the idea that Sev would presume Hermione had a fairytale life.**


	91. Looking For A Solution

**Looking for a Solution**

Severus wondered if it was really his business to get involved in Hermione's personal drama but decided he was her husband and her happiness was supposed to be his priority. Cautiously, he voiced his thoughts to her.

"Surely you could just write to them and explain what's been going on. I doubt after knowing you're married and with a child, they would turn you away again."

"I can't do that. They'd be even more disappointed with me."

"You don't know until you try. Besides, when you add children, the entire equation changes."

Hermione smiled. "Why do you care so much?"

………

**Yes, why does he care so much? He he. Thanks for your amazing reviews even though the alerts were down. **

**My apologies for the unexpected McG/Crooks comment- sometimes my mind comes up with strange things – for prove go read Sylvia Snape's The Misadventures of Arranged Marriage. Ha ha.**

**And for those who want to read something longer written by me you're welcome to read the unfinished It All Started When or some of my one shots.**


	92. Digging up the Answers

**Digging up the Answers**

"Because I secretly want you to move back to your parents and leave me in peace." Severus replied lightly as Charlotte began to stir in her cot.

Hermione's smile grew wider. "Nah, that's not it."

Muffled mumblings were heard from the other side of the room.

Hermione sat up and turned on the lamp as Charlotte began to cry. "I know you love being woken up at all hours of the night." She smirked as she stood up and walked over to her daughter. She gathered her up in her arms and held her tight.

"What's the real reason, Severus?"

………

**I honestly didn't mean to end it there and have this drag out… but I did enjoy this little chapter so I hope you did too.**


	93. There Has to be More

**There Has to Be More**

Severus watched silently as Hermione brought Charlotte back to their bed, stroking her hair and murmuring to her. It hadn't been long since she had been fed.

"Well?" Hermione looked up at her husband in the dim light, seeming to plead for the truth.

"I'm…concerned- for your mental wellbeing. I can't have a mentally unstable wife caring for my daughter." Severus was only half serious but Hermione's face still fell as she turned back to Charlotte.

"Write to your parents Hermione. I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think it will be." He added softly.

Hermione nodded mechanically.

…..

**-Sniff- Severus is mean.**


	94. Fixing One Thing at a Time

**Fixing One Thing At A Time**

Severus sighed and sat up. He put a finger to Hermione's chin and turned her face towards him.

He looked at her for a while, unable to say anything. He asked himself the same thing- why did he care? _Isn't it obvious? Can't I just care about her without it having to be something more? _

Hermione looked back. Charlotte continued to cry.

"Give her to me." Severus held out his hands for his daughter. Hermione frowned but handed her over.

"She won't settle down if you're upset." Sure enough in a few minutes, Charlotte was lying quietly on Severus' chest.

………

**Aw, Sev's parenting! –grin-**


	95. Taking Control

**Taking Control**

"How did you know that?" Hermione looked from husband to child and smiled to herself. She wouldn't be able to say it aloud but Severus was certainly turning into a great father.

"As I said before I did read those parenting books you bought." Severus smirked and lightly stroked Charlotte's cheek with a long finger.

Hermione noticed he seemed to be doing it absentmindedly – as if it were merely instinct. She lay back onto the pillows but her movement caught Severus' attention.

"You _are_ going to write to your parents, aren't you?"

Hermione closed her eyes. "Yes Severus. I will."

……

**I stopped writing and boom- I had exactly 100 words! Yay!**

**Aw, I just love the images of Sev being a daddy- I could write this all day long. Ha ha.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and I've got some events coming up in this story. Also, anything you think should be in here or you want to see me write about- let me know!**


	96. A Little Tenderness

**A Little Tenderness**

Severus sat with Charlotte until she calmed down enough to fall asleep. When he looked over at Hermione, he noticed she too had fallen asleep.

Too tired to bother replacing Charlotte in her crib, Severus considered magicking her in but decided against it- flying through the air would certainly wake her up as well as scare her.

The next best thing was to cradle her in his arms, lie down, and close his eyes. He only hoped neither Hermione nor him accidentally rolled over onto Charlotte during the night.

Hermione would surely kill him if he allowed that to happen.


	97. A Little Nighttime Love

**A Little Nighttime Love**

Hermione woke up a few hours later, her body already adjusted to waking up for Charlotte.

The only thing was that Charlotte was still sound asleep. But what surprised Hermione even more than that was the fact that when she sat up in bed, she noticed Charlotte sleeping right beside her- curled up in her husband's arms.

Hermione smiled as she watched the two. She felt so lucky to have such a wonderful family.

A tear escaped her eye as she lay back down, put an arm on Severus' waist and fell back asleep, her smile still on her lips.

….

**Aw. Yay for happy sleepy family.**

**Thanks for your reviews guys, I'll try and get some action in soon.**


	98. A Letter Home

**A Letter Home**

Dear Mother and Father-

I hope you are both well. I know you'll think it's strange I'm writing to you, but it's been such a long time since we last talked and so much has happened since then. I hope you won't disregard this letter as there's so much I want to tell you.

I think you might be interested in what's changed in my life. But if you don't want to hear from me at all, I'll understand.

Perhaps I could visit you sometime? There are a few special people that I'd like you to meet.

Your daughter,

Hermione.

….

**Things are moving on folks, yessiree. Hope you liked this! It's hard to get Hermione's character out on paper so to speak, and in 100 words too. But hey, she's got to break the news gently. Ha ha. Thanks for waiting so long guys!**


	99. Perfection is the Purpose

**Perfection is the Purpose**

"What do you think?" Hermione turned around in her chair and looked up at Severus who was standing behind her.

He finished scanning the last sentence as Charlotte gurgled in response.

"Good."

This attempt was Hermione's tenth. Severus hoped it was her last.

"That's what you said the last _five_ times!"

"Because they've all been good." Severus replied in exasperation as he rocked Charlotte hoping she'd hurry up and sleep.

Hermione sighed and turned back to her letter. "It's got to be _perfect_!"

Severus rolled his eyes and made a face at Charlotte. She agreed that her mother was crazy.

………….

**Thanks to Sylvia Snape for the idea! **


	100. No News Isn't Exactly Good News

**No News Isn't Exactly Good News**

"They're not going to reply. I just know it." Hermione paced in front of Severus' desk as he tried to inventory his latest potions.

Severus sighed and put down his quill. "Yes they will."

Hermione came to an abrupt halt in front of him and rested her arms on his desk.

"Oh Merlin- they won't, will they?" Hermione's face was panic-stricken at the thought of having to fill her parents in.

"Hermione, stop worrying. What's the worst they can do?"

As a dark cloud passed over Hermione's face, Severus stood up. "I take that back. Do _not_ think about it!"

….

**Well folks, 100 chapters! But I'm far from done so I hope you'll stick with me, maybe for another hundred? He he.**

**  
Also, it's my 19th birthday today! I wanted to post this yesterday but ff net was too busy to accept my documents. Anywho, sorry this update comes at you not only a day late but also late in the day- I was busy celebrating my yearly aging. Ha ha. **

Hope you liked it! Until next time!


	101. Nothing's Fair in Love and War

**Nothing's Fair in Love and War**

"But you said-"

"I didn't say anything." Severus came around the desk and put his hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"Severus, I don't think I can tell them. Honestly, do they have to know?"

Severus' face crumpled into a smirk. His wife could battle Voldemort but not share her life with her parents?

He nodded once.

"Severus, I think it's a bad idea. They're not going to like you and they won't like-"

She was silenced with a kiss.

Hermione's eyes opened wide before she relaxed against his mouth.

It had been a while since they had last kissed each other.

…..

**Yay for kisses! Well, there's more fun coming. **

**Thank you all so much for your lovely b/day greetings!**


	102. When It Suits You

**When It Suits You**

When they broke apart for air, Hermione stared at Severus before slowly saying, "Mmm… why don't we do that anymore?"

Severus ignored her question while pulling back. "They've practically disowned you Hermione- if things change, they can't get any worse than they already are."

"You're changing the subject."

"No I'm not." Severus made his way back around his desk.

"Yes you are. You kissed me so I'd stop talking about my family and now you're the one who's talking about them."

"Exactly my point – I didn't change the subject."

Hermione smirked and slid herself onto his desk.

"Kiss me again."

….

**Yes, Severus- snog her silly!**


	103. Waiting, Anticipating

**Waiting, Anticipating**

Severus stared silently at Hermione, taking in her eager expression, her pink lips, her wide eyes.

Hermione watched as he came to a decision and smiled when he took a step closer to her. She lifted her chin and closed her eyes as she anticipated his lips back on hers.

Severus smirked and ran a finger down her neck, smiling when he saw her shiver.

"Severus…"

"Yes Hermione?" He leaned in closer, his breath warm on her skin.

"Kiss me."

Severus brushed his lips lightly over her cheek. "What's that?"

"Severus. Kiss. Me."

Severus decided he'd listen to his wife.

….

**It's been a long wait and I'm so sorry. Thanks for your awesome reviews and for being so patient with me. The last month of classes is always hectic. Anywho, lots more Sev and Mione to come. :D**

**Thanks for Phil Collins for the title. He he.**


	104. The Love Game

**The Love Game**

Hermione melted into his tender kiss. She had been so focused on becoming a mother to Charlotte, she had forgotten what it was like being a wife to Severus- it was warm, and gentle, and tasted like cherries.

Hmm- she had just bought some hadn't she?

But Hermione's thoughts were quickly brought back to the present with a playful flick of Severus' tongue.

Hermione played along with his game as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

As Severus' arms slid around her waist, Hermione felt herself being slowly pushed backwards.

But she wasn't going to play _that _game.

….

**Thanks for your lovely reviews last chapter, guys! So many of you said that Severus is learning to be a husband and that was all after I had already written this about Hermione being a wife. He he. You guys are amazing.**

**Anywho, hope you like this bit. **


	105. A Desk Has Only One Purpose

**A Desk Has Only One Purpose**

"Hermione…" Severus protested against her mouth.

"I'm not doing _that_-"

"But-"

"-here." Hermione finished with a smirk.

Severus pulled back to look at her. He raised one eyebrow for an explanation. "And why not 'here'?"

"Severus, I refuse to have you make love to me the first time since I had Charlotte on your desk where I will end up being stabbed by sharp quills while being stained with ink." Was her no-nonsense answer.

Severus chuckled merrily. "Is that your only complaint?"

Hermione pretended to think for a bit before simply replying, "Yes."

"Good."

Their eyes held matching mischievous glints.

…..

**That was fun. He he. Hope you like it.**

**Question: Tell me, would you guys be disappointed if Hermione's hormones kicked in during their love-making and made her uncertain of herself? Or do you want her to continue being this outgoing with Sev? I don't want to ruin the flow of the current plot point, but I wasn't sure if she should start questioning her idea of going to bed with Sev after all her changes and stuff… Let me know what you think! Thanks.**

**Also, if someone could email me a rough timeline of when baby firsts happen, that would be wonderful. Like: first word, when they crawl, walk, sleep through a whole night, stop breast-feeding, start talking…that kind of thing. Thank you!!!**


	106. New Arrangements

**New Arrangements**

Severus led Hermione upstairs to their bedroom but sighed when he felt her body stiffen in the doorway.

"What is it?"

"Not here."

"Why?" Severus looked around, wondering what on earth could be wrong with a bedroom. After all, bedrooms only have two purposes.

Hermione answered in a whisper. "Charlotte."

"She's a _baby._"

"So? You can't just… you know… in front of her. I'm sure it's not healthy. Come on." She dragged Severus by the hand to a spare bedroom. When she shut the door behind them she turned to Severus. "Charlotte's getting her own room."

"Whatever you want, Hermione."

* * *

**OMG! A new chapter!!!**

**You must all despise me for making you wait so long. I really can't excuse myself. I will try and be a better author from now on. **

**I have to thank Sylvia Snape for her decision to write less often because it made me feel even more horrible that you wonderful readers would have nothing to read. So here's my latest chapter. I may not update every day but I will certainly update a few times a week.**

**I can't thank you enough for your continued reviews, for all your baby information, and for helping me decide how to write Hermione in this situation. I had a lot of people want to see her insecurities show and a lot of people who wanted her to continue to be outgoing. Many of you wanted something in between and I hope that what I've decided to do will make you all happy as well as keep Hermione in character.**

**Some of you wrote me emails saying how much you missed me writing, and some of you came close to breaking my heart. If you're still here reading this chapter now after so many months I have to thank you so much for hanging in there with me. I really hope I won't disappoint you guys again.**

**And this really is a fun story that I think now that I've been able to decide where to go that I'll be able to stick with it for a long while now.**

**Once again, thank you for your help and your continued support. I hope you all enjoy. Comments, edible items, and ideas are all appreciated. **

**See you next time!**


	107. Bonding Time

**Bonding Time**

Hermione was rather shocked at her forthrightness. Although Severus was her husband, she was still unsure of him and she _had _just become a mother recently.

However, what shocked her more than her eagerness for her husband, was her husband's eagerness for her.

She had very little opportunity to ask him what was tugging at the back of her mind as his lips had claimed hers, and his legs had rendered her almost incapable of moving away from the wall.

She stretched out a leg between two long, black-clad ones and shut the door with her foot.

This was nice.

* * *

**Well, another update! My goal is one chapter a week- a horribly small amount, I know, but better than nothing, right? **

**Hope you like. I'm rather pleased with it- it's nice to know I can actually write new stuff after so long. Whether it's good new stuff, I'm sure I'll find out when I wake up to an inbox full of nice reviews. ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Ideas always welcome. **


	108. Convince Me

**Convince Me**

Severus' hands made their way from her neck to hook underneath her shirt collar. Hermione gasped as she felt his fingers play lightly on her skin.

"Severus?"

A low groan came from somewhere deep in Severus' throat. Clearly, he did not want to be interrupted but Hermione could not let the niggling thought inside her head rest until she had been completely reassured.

"I know we're married but… you don't have to… you know."

The black mass of hair beneath her chin looked up and revealed a pallid face.

"Hermione, does it look like I don't want to _you know?_"


	109. Man and Wife

**Man and Wife**

"Well no… but you're a man…"

Severus straightened up, glaring. "I don't do this with just anyone. You're my _wife,_ Hermione."

"Yes, but I'm practically a Ministry-appointed wife whose figure has gone to pot since having Charlotte. Just because you're married to me, doesn't mean you have to have sex with me." Hermione refused to blush. Severus was considerably older than her and occasionally intimidating but he was her husband. As much as she wanted to be ensconced in his arms, his tongue plundering her body, she refused to have sex just for the sake of it...she had her standards.

* * *

**I am back and I come bearing fic for your holiday viewing pleasure. I have already written the next 4 chapters and have more in mind so there will be regular updates for a while. Probably once a week, if you guys don't mind that.**

**I hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays to you all!**

**Many, many thanks to drakien for all her help.**


	110. Where We Stand

**Where We Stand**

Severus' eyes bored into hers but Hermione decided to put her feelings out in the open for once. She looked boldly back.

"And while I'm on the subject," she paused slightly before rushing on, "the law states that marriage and a child are required but fails to mention for how long that marriage has to last. You don't have to stay with me, Severus." She was afraid of his answer but had to know how he felt before she got too caught up in their life. Hermione waited for him to speak while concentrating on keeping her emotions at bay.

* * *

**A fic update in a week, just like I promised.**

**And this one is posted to celebrate the fact that I just got my first job today and I am in love with it. I start Monday:D**


	111. The Time is Now

**The Time is Now**

"You want to have this conversation now?" Severus pulled back from the wall.

"Yes. I do." Hermione defiantly replied, stepping out from the wall herself.

Severus ran a hand through his hair and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

Hermione's heart was pounding. She had already told Severus that she loved him and it hadn't made a difference- even if she got down on her knees and begged he would leave if he wanted. Now that she had given him the chance, his decision was the only thing standing between them. She stood, watching Severus watching her.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Well, I love my new job but it certainly keeps me busy along with my new semester at college. I hope everyone is doing well.**

**Updates will now be every Friday as I work every night except Fridays. Call it a weekend gift. ;)**

**And no, Severus still hasn't answered the question but I promise he will...starting next chapter. Ha ha.**


	112. Prelude

**Prelude **

Severus sighed, trying to form the right words in his head. He didn't want to ruin what would probably be a defining moment between them.

"Hermione, sit down." He patted the covers next to him. She walked over slowly and sat, her back rigid. "You know that I don't love you, whatever those foolish sentimental words mean, but that I respect and admire you, yes?"

Hermione nodded but remained silent, her lips tightly pressed together.

"Although this was an arranged marriage of sorts, I don't consider it a particularly bad one."

Hermione tried to quell the hope that suddenly flared.

* * *

**This was supposed to be updated yesterday but I was tired and, gasp, had no desire to turn my computer on. Hope you don't mind. And Severus' answer will be completed next chapter, never you fear. Thanks for reading!**


	113. Unbreakable

**Unbreakable**

Severus reached and grasped Hermione's cold hand in his. His other hand moved a stray lock of hair from her cheek.

"I pledged to remain faithful and to protect you until death do us part. Correct me if I'm wrong, but neither one of us appears to be dead."

Hermione was clearly not amused by his dry humor.

"You're my wife and the mother of my child. _Our_ child. I will not abandon either one of you. I wouldn't want to."

Hermione gulped, his words almost moving her to tears. "You want to stay with me?"

"I want to stay."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay- was at a wedding this weekend and didn't get to the computer much.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	114. Closer

**Closer**

A tear ran down Hermione's cheek. Her husband had not said he loved her but he had given her everything else that was his to give. She was only slightly surprised when he cupped her face with his hand.

"Is everything okay between us now?"

Hermione nodded, unable to speak. It was touching that Severus cared so much about their relationship. She kissed him but Severus pulled back.

"No more interruptions?"

Hermione grinned. "I call that an interruption."

"I meant from you."

She shook her head and let him bring her to him in a tight hold, their passion returning.

* * *

**I must be feeling charitable- an update a day early!**

**Enjoy:D**


	115. Resolutions

**Resolutions**

Heat flared between the couple again and Severus was relishing the newfound feeling of security. He had never felt as wanted as he did with Hermione and he was flattered that she would care so much about having him around. He had not admitted his love, for he didn't think that he did love, but he knew they would be content together now.

Feeling a slight relief that Hermione seemed satisfied with his affection but not his love, Severus threw himself into their embrace, hoping to show Hermione just how much he cared about her.

There was just one problem.

* * *

**It never ends, does it? ;)**


	116. Not My Fault

**Not My Fault**

Severus growled, causing Hermione to jump with surprise and a deep awareness that this was her husband and, if they hadn't been interrupted, she could have been enjoying her night very much.

Unfortunately, the loud wailings said otherwise.

As much as Hermione adored her daughter, she wished she had better timing. Probably gets it from me, Hermione mused as she tried to extricate herself from Severus' unyielding arms.

"Severus… I have to go."

"No you don't. She'll live." Severus' muttered words tickled Hermione's neck.

But he was not convincing enough. Hermione reclaimed possession of her body and left the room.

* * *

**Happy belated Valentine's Day to you all and to Severus and Hermione:D**


	117. Please Hold

**Please Hold**

Making her way to Charlotte, Hermione smiled to herself. She realized how truly lucky she was to have Severus. She knew many women could spend their lives unsuccessfully looking for a half decent man. Though she had never considered Severus marriage material, he was turning out to be a surprisingly kind, loyal husband. Not to mention extremely desirable. Hermione blushed slightly.

When Hermione looked into Charlotte's crib, she realized she was too warm inside to be annoyed for being interrupted.

"Come on, let's get you fed."

She hoped Severus would be right where she left him when she was finished.

* * *

**Speaking of holding, sorry I left you guys for so long. I suppose I've used the school excuse one too many times already, right? I'm on Spring Break now though so hopefully some stuff will be flying out. Hopefully. ;)**


	118. Rearranging

**Rearranging**

The only problem was that Hermione wasn't right where she had been before feeding Charlotte. She had decided to curl up on her bed but it was just so comfortable that she didn't want to leave again to return to the spare bedroom.

Hermione was planning on forcing herself to get up, but she decided to first close her eyes for a moment.

Getting rather impatient considering Hermione had started all this so long ago, Severus finally went in search of her. He snuck around the bedroom door to find Hermione and Charlotte sound asleep.

So much for that plan…

* * *

**It's early because I missed one Friday anyways and I'm celebrating Alan's belated birthday today so here's some Snapey goodness!**


	119. Morning Snack

**Morning Snack**

Yawning, Hermione opened her eyes. Taking a moment to gain her bearings, she noticed Charlotte muttering in her arms. Feeling as if she had just finished feeding her, Hermione gave her what she wanted and looked around the room. The sun was just beginning to come up. Its dim light illuminated her husband who had fallen asleep on top of the covers beside her.

With a grin, Hermione turned Charlotte around and planned exactly what she would do next. She felt rather refreshed after her sleep and knew Charlotte would go straight back to sleep after her feeding. Perfect really…

* * *

**Well since I'm off for Spring Break I thought the least I can do is give you a chapter a day... so hopefully I can live up to that for the rest of the week. Hope you enjoy! **


	120. Wake Up Call

**Wake Up Call**

With Charlotte sound asleep, Hermione crept back over to the bed. Blushing slightly, she hoped Severus wouldn't be startled awake, screaming bloody murder. She knew his reflexes were excellent. With an evil smirk, one she had only recently acquired, she hoped she could evoke a different kind of reflex.

Hermione knelt on the bed and ran her hands lightly over Severus' shirt, exposing his stomach. It was still rising and falling slowly. Hermione set to work.

Severus' eyes snapped open. Blinking rapidly, he managed to gasp, "I hope that's you, Hermione."

With a smile, Hermione lifted her head. "It's me."


	121. Morning Has Broken

**Morning has Broken**

In the morning, a disheveled Severus was woken by an owl at the window. Hoping the useless bird wouldn't disturb Hermione, he magicked the window open and set the letter aside.

Severus looked down at Hermione. Her hair was poufier than normal which might be because he had run his hands through it for most of the morning.

She was stirring but Severus found he was hoping she would open her eyes and look up at him. It had been a while since they had let themselves be close to each other. He hadn't even realized that he'd missed it.


	122. Too Early for Secrets

**Too Early for Secrets**

"Good morning sleepy head." Terms of endearment? He was losing it, wasn't he?

"Mm… hello husband." Hermione smiled back and stretched. She liked this feeling- loving her husband was wonderful and she felt he loved her in his own special way. She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek.

Lazy dark orbs looked back at her.

As she lifted herself up on her elbows, she noticed an envelope lying beside the bed.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That." Hermione reached over and grabbed the envelope.

"It's for me." Severus quickly snatched it back from her hands.

"Oh…alright."

That was close…


	123. Unfair

**Unfair**

"Feeding time."

"Again?" Severus whined as Hermione grabbed her dressing gown. "Charlotte will be the size of a house soon."

"No she won't."

Severus crossed his arms. "Why does she receive special treatment? You should feed me as often as you do her."

"Then _you'd_ look like a house, Severus…. Your nose could be the chimney."

Hermione ducked as Severus threw a pillow at her.

"That's the last time I let you wake me up and do naughty things to me."

"I'm heartbroken." Laughing as another pillow whizzed by her, Hermione dashed out of the room, Charlotte gurgling in response.

* * *

**Unfortunately, it's back to school again tomorrow folks. I will update as often as I can- I realize once a week is a little hard to take, plus I want to finally get somewhere with this story. Thanks for your lovely reviews and sorry I haven't replied to them. Until next time!**


	124. Owl Post

**Owl Post**

When Hermione was sitting eating some cereal, reading a book about magical plants, Severus dropped an envelope on the table beside her. She didn't notice for a few moments while Severus began making tea.

"Isn't this what you got this morning?"

"Yes."

"I don't have to read it."

"Yes you do, it's addressed to you."

Hermione turned the envelope over and read the address. "Ohhh…" Hermione held the envelope tentatively, anxious as to what it would say inside.

"It won't bite, Hermione."

"You don't know that." Hermione mumbled before opening it- she didn't want to look like a total coward.


	125. A Mother's Love

**A Mother's Love**

Hermione-

I believe we made it quite clear in our last correspondence that you are no longer wanted in our home.

I can hardly believe you have the nerve to expect us to welcome you back with open arms just because you feel like chatting on about your life.

Do you even care about what's been happening in our lives? Of course not, you ungrateful child.

If your father knew you were trying to wheedle yourself back into our lives, he'd be disgusted.

If you need money or something, you can bloody well find it on your own.

-Anne Granger.

* * *

**And on that lovely note, happy Easter to all!**


	126. False Hope

**False Hope**

Hermione stared at the letter, fighting back tears. She thought….she hoped maybe…

The pain would not be denied; Hermione's head fell onto her arms and she sobbed onto the table.

At the sound of her sobs, Severus stopped cracking eggs and turned around.

With a grim face, he grabbed the letter off the table and scanned it. With each sentence, his face became more thunderous.

How could they be so callous to her?

Severus put a hand on Hermione's shoulder but she shrugged it away. She stood up violently and ran to her room. Her chair clattered to the floor.

* * *

**You are now reading a chapter from a 20 year old. My birthday was last Tuesday! Hope you're still enjoying the story- I realize plot points go on and on with 100 word formats but I hope you will all stick with me regardless. There's lots more coming up.**


	127. She Knew She Was Right

**She Knew She Was Right**

She knew…oh she knew it was pointless. She knew it would be useless but he put the idea in her head that somehow things would be alright.

How stupid was she? She knew they would never budge, that they would continue hating her for the rest of her life. There was a reason she hadn't contacted them before now.

Hermione's pillow was quickly drowning in her tears. She pulled her legs up to her chest and coughed a few times, choking on her own sadness.

When she heard the sound of his heavy footfalls nearing, she hid beneath the covers.

**You guys have been so patient! Thank you!**


	128. The Love of Man

**The Love of Man**

"Hermione, this came for you." Severus held another letter- this time he had read it to make sure it wouldn't further upset her.

"Mo Mo-ay." Hermione muttered into a pillow.

Severus sat down next to Hermione. "It's from your father, he's a lot nicer about it all. Your mother however…" He was going to have to do something about that.

Hermione sat up. "I don't care- how can he make it better? Besides, this is your fault. I _told_ you they wouldn't want me back." Her face was streaked with tears, her cheeks hot, and her fury only just withheld.


	129. The Bigger Man

**The Bigger Man**

Sometimes Severus forgot how young Hermione was. It was moments like this when she was overcome with sadness that brought him back to reality. She may be wise beyond her years but all this was unfamiliar to her and he wasn't helping at the moment.

"You did tell me but I wouldn't listen." Severus conceded while briefly thinking this was probably the first time he had willingly admitted being at fault. "I thought I could patch things up. Daughters are supposed to be close to their mothers, aren't they?" Just like sons were supposed to be close to their fathers…


	130. It Takes More Than A Wand

**It Takes More than a Wand**

"Probably." Hermione reached for a tissue. She hated crying in front of Severus but she seemed to do it frequently. "But I don't need you to fight my battles. Things were fine."

"I hardly call that fine. Besides, it's a husband's duty to help fight his wife's battles."

"Oh really? And why is that? Because I'm incapable of doing it myself?"

"I grant that you can fight battles against Death Eaters, manage to wheedle your way into time extensions on the Marriage Law, and the like but I have to say you weren't faring so well with this particular one."


	131. A Peace Offering

**A Peace Offering**

Hermione scoffed. "Yes, you've clearly made it ten times _better._"

"Just read this." Severus thrust the letter into her hands and left, annoyed that she had had the last word again.

_Hermione-_

_I write in haste as I am sure your mother is writing a scathing reply. I know I don't see eye to eye with you either but it would have to take something important to make you write to us. _

_You know I don't approve of your lifestyle, Hermione, but it has been a while since I've seen you._

_Come visit. I'll make sure your mother behaves._

_-Dad._

* * *

**_It was a pleasant surprise to see that I have updated this more recently than I thought. My lovely muse and beta, Mel, has helped me get back into the swing of this. More will follow. Ideas and comments appreciated. Peace out!_**


	132. Taking Charge

**Taking Charge**

"Hermione, what are you doing in there? We were supposed to leave five minutes ago."

"I'm just changing Charlotte. Hang on…"

Severus sighed and pushed her aside. Her hands were shaking too much to do any good. "Let me."

Hermione gasped when he pulled out his wand. "You can't use that at my parent's!"

"No? Shame… I think a few well-aimed curses at your mother might do the trick."

Hermione giggled nervously. "No… no wands, Severus. They'll hate you even more."

Severus picked Charlotte up. "Come on. You'll be fine." He kissed Hermione's forehead and left the room. Hermione followed.

* * *

**Many thanks to Sylvia Snape who gave me wonderful inspiration for the next few chapters.**


	133. Returning Home

**Returning Home**

Hermione breathed deeply and knocked on the door of her parents' house and converted surgery. Severus and Charlotte were just behind her, crossing the street.

Thankfully, Hermione's father answered the door. "Hermione!" He enveloped her in a hug and pulled her in the door.

"Dad." Hermione was surprised to note how much she had missed him.

"Go on through, your mother's in the kitchen. Don't worry- she knows you're coming. I just need to tidy up."

Hermione did as he suggested, hoping to break the news to her mother before Severus came in and was attacked with a rolling pin.

* * *

**Well, it's back to school for me tomorrow. Another summer come and gone and this story STILL isn't finished! What must you all think of me? Heh. Well, there's trouble brewing soon-ish and of course, here come the parents so stick with me! And thanks for all your comments.**


	134. Mistaken Purpose

**Mistaken Purpose**

Severus knocked impatiently on the Granger's front door.

Hermione's father peered out. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm-"

Mr. Granger frowned and interrupted. "I don't usually take walk-ins but I can see you need help. Come in." And he jostled Severus into a side room.

Severus looked around the dentist's surgery, trying not to shudder. "Actually-"

"Is this your daughter? My wife can look after her. Have a seat."

In a matter of seconds, Severus found himself in a chair without Charlotte. Before Severus could complain, Mr. Granger had thrust some instruments in his mouth, rendering him incapable of speech.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Sylvia Snape who comes up with the greatest analyses for each chapter. And also because this came from one of her ideas.**

**I survived my first week of school so here's a chapter. Hope I can update every weekend, but we'll see.**


	135. Sidetracked

**Sidetracked**

When Hermione saw Charlotte in her mother's arms she wondered what had happened to Severus. Her mother still had no idea she was cooing over her granddaughter. Hermione had found it hard to say anything when her mother was glaring at her and talking about anything but why Hermione had come.

Sighing, Hermione left the kitchen to find Severus. She popped her head into the surgery to ask her father and spotted Severus scowling, his long limbs flopped over the sides of her father's dentist chair.

Severus' eyes widened in response to her but all he could say was "errrriiieee."


	136. Coming Clean

**Coming Clean**

"Hi, Dad." Hermione thought rational conversation might prevent her from rolling on the floor, crying with laughter at the sight of her husband.

"Oh, Hermione. I was coming out but I got sidetracked." When Mr. Granger answered, he pulled his tools out of Severus' mouth. "If you'll give me a minute."

"Sure thing." Hermione dashed out before Severus could let loose his indignation but she was called back with a very loud, very crisp, "MRS. SNAPE!"

Trying to stop her mouth from grinning, Hermione returned. "Yes, Severus?"

Mr. Granger was not often speechless but this was one of those times.


	137. Revealations

**Revelations**

"So, you're not here for a cleaning…"

Severus shook his head and stood up, bringing Hermione to his side. "Hermione wanted to introduce us. I'm her husband, Severus Snape."

Mr. Granger sank down into a chair. If it was possible, Hermione seemed to have made her life worse.

"So, the baby…"

Hermione, confident with Severus beside her, answered, "Our daughter, Charlotte."

After a moment, Mr. Granger stood. "Then I apologize for earlier," but as he walked out to find his wife, he added, "But you really should get your teeth looked at."

Hermione and Severus exchanged glances before following him.


	138. Reactions

**Reactions**

Hermione and Severus sat together on the Granger's floral print couch as Mrs. Granger screeched like a banshee at the news.

"I cannot believe you would keep this from us!! Married? Married, Hermione?? And a child! What in the world were you thinking?! You're just a child yourself, and you're nowhere near ready to be a mother!!"

Severus had rolled his eyes the minute she started and focused his attention on Charlotte, who was on the floor by his feet playing with his shoelace. She had managed to pull it undone but soon stopped her endeavors and began to whimper.


	139. Impatience

**Impatience**

Hermione snapped. "I don't see why you'd want to know, considering you practically disowned me. Besides, you still aren't ready to be a mother, but that never stopped you, did it?"

Jane Granger stopped pacing. She was about to reply when Severus picked Charlotte up, settled her on his lap, and calmly spoke.

"It might interest you to know that Hermione didn't plan to marry just yet. You have probably realized she is a bright young witch," here the Grangers cringed, "and would have preferred to direct her talents towards some occupation far removed from that of mother and housewife."

* * *

**Thanks to Sylvia Snape for the 'you aren't ready to be a mother' line. I just had to add it in there.**


	140. Explanations

**Explanations**

Mrs. Granger, amazingly, sat down and held her tongue. Severus placed Charlotte back on the floor when she squirmed to get down but her grandmother absently picked her up and held her while Severus explained about the marriage law. Of course, because of her two year study at the magical branch of Xi'an Jiaotong Universiy in China, Hermione managed to receive an extension.

After briefly discussing the Malfoys, Severus concluded, "So you see, it fell to my lot to protect her. We married in July of last year and Charlotte was born this past June."

The Grangers were not impressed.

* * *

**And neither are you guys, I'm sure. Can't believe it's been a month and this is all I have to show for it! I will have something for you next weekend again though. Thanks for your patience! **


	141. The Odd Couple

**The Odd Couple**

Severus waited for the Grangers to voice their opinions but they seemed shell shocked. He glanced at Hermione, who was biting her lip once more, and gently tugged her hand from her lap. Clasping her hand in his, Severus addressed the Grangers once again.

"I know we seem an unlikely match. I assure you, I was opposed to the idea at first but during our time together we have grown rather fond of each other." He squeezed Hermione's hand. "I will never mistreat Hermione and I will encourage her to pursue her dreams whenever she feels the time is right."


	142. Concessions

**Concessions**

The family was silent for a while. Mrs. Granger looked down at Charlotte, unable to meet the eyes of her daughter and son-in-law.

Mr. Granger gave an embarrassed cough as he noticed Hermione looking at Snape with tenderness. "That… isn't quite as bad as it initially sounded, don't you think dear?"

Mrs. Granger didn't answer, never taking her eyes off Charlotte.

"Mum…" Hermione quietly spoke up. "I really didn't plan on any of this…but I am happy and… well, we thought you'd want to be part of Charlotte's life."

"I think you should both stay for dinner," she said softly.


	143. Lessons in Parenthood

**Lessons in Parenthood**

Dinner was a quiet affair with trite conversations on the weather, the roads (for which Severus had no opinions), and a few updates on Charlotte's life. By the time the family had eaten, Charlotte was fast asleep in her Grandmother's arms- who had not relinquished her since earlier.

Hermione moved to take Charlotte, quite happy to be on her way home but her mother disagreed.

"Hermione, honestly, don't you know anything about being a mother? You can't wake her now, she'll never go back to sleep."

"She will, she-"

"You'll just have to leave her with me for a while."


	144. Let Sleeping Babies Lie

**Let Sleeping Babies Lie**

Severus came in from the kitchen, holding Hermione's yellow nappy bag out to her. "Ready?" Hermione looked from her mother to Severus and shook her head.

Mrs. Granger appealed to Severus' apparent fatherly nature. "You must agree that waking her up right now would be disastrous."

"Must I?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone knows that babies need plenty of sleep…" Mrs. Granger began to walk towards the sitting room. Talking quietly over her shoulder, she added, as if playing the martyr, "You'll have to stay the night. I suppose your old room will suffice, Hermione."

The Snapes exchanged looks again.


	145. In Her Youth

**In Her Youth**

Severus wasn't sure what he expected to find in Hermione's old room, but it wasn't anything like this. Half the room was taken up with some huge doll set with various different components and lots of tiny people. The other half contained an overfull bookshelf, a desk, and a small bed.

Absently setting Hermione's bag down, he jumped when he heard a freakish "Weeeeeee, go away!" Drawing his wand, Severus pointed it at a furry creature that looked like it had been spit up from Hell. The creature got out a half-arsed "Hide me!" before Severus blasted it to bits.

* * *

**Brownies if you know what I'm talking about. And yes, they do say that- drakien and I did extensive research online- because we never actually owned one ourselves. We even found audio clips of them saying that- very cute, freaky, and appropriate. Poor Sev probably wet his pants. :)**


	146. Moving On

**Moving On**

Immediately, Severus felt remorseful. Hermione would hardly keep anything dangerous. As he looked at the smoldering ashes of what was probably a favorite toy, Severus feared Hermione's reaction. He turned to see Hermione biting her lip, her face strangely contorted. Before he could explain, Hermione doubled over with laughter.

It took Hermione a little while before she was capable of coherent speech. "Oh gosh, Severus…ten points for getting it right between the eyes… Ha ha."

Relieved, Severus pointed at the toy's remains. "What _was_ that thing?"

"It's called a Furby. It was a gift."

"Hermione-"

"Don't worry, I hated it."

* * *

**Apologies to Furby-lovers. No Furbies/Furbys were hurt in the making of this fanfic though their pride may have suffered a little.**

**I absolutely adored all of your comments! Glad you liked the last chapter so much. :D Sorry for the wait!**


	147. Restless

**Restless**

Hermione felt bad that Severus would have to sleep in her old twin bed. He didn't seem to mind though and held her close so she wouldn't fall off.

Despite this familiar comfort, Hermione felt unsettled in her old room. She found herself in the middle of a nightmare about giant eyes and fangs belonging to the infamous basilisk of her second year.

She flailed around a while, her arms attempting to push her to safety.

"OOF!" Hermione was woken by a loud thud. Still scared, she turned on the bedside lamp and found Severus curled up on the floor.

* * *

**Severus' pain is all drakien's fault. She seams to like beating him up, so send all flames to her.**

**Thanks also to lilmzhln18 for all her catch up reviews that spurred me on to update. Sorry for the wait everyone! Happy Spring Break to those of you who are off. I am, but I have horrible loads of papers and projects to do. At this rate, I think I need three weeks off. Anyways, you should be hearing from me a bit in the next few days. And please read and review "Taste Test"!**


	148. Down and Out

**Down and Out**

"Severus, what are you doing on the floor?" Hermione rasped, still disoriented.

"I thought I'd inspect the pattern of the carpet more closely." Severus snapped. He winced as a sharp pain shot up his leg. "Honestly, Hermione, what a stupid thing to-"

Hermione gulped. She _was_ stupid; for all her books and cleverness, she hadn't been smart enough, especially not at Hogwarts, where she just wanted to fit in. She hadn't solved the Basilisk mystery in time. It was her fault people got hurt. But the Basilisk was so large, her mind argued, and she had only been a child.

* * *

**I am a horrible girl. This story should be easier to update every week but I've let it gather dust. I promise you I'm working on amazing stuff every weekend though- trying to get at least one of my many WIPs finished. However, I'm sure you'd appreciate it if I kept this up more often. I will try. And sorry for leaving Sev on the floor in such pain for almost a month. He's already schedule detention with me, so never fear! ;)**


	149. Skeletons in the Closet

**Skeletons in the Closet**

Hermione dissolved into big, hiccupping sobs. Memories of her childhood floated to the front of her foggy, tired mind. Harsh words from her mother, loud and scary drill bits, the boy who pulled her hair, harsh words from friends she knew she could never have, bad marks on her Potions essays, Harry plummeting to the ground, huge fangs dripping blood, spiders and giants and flashes of green light, dead, cold eyes, clammy hands, the smell of death and charred flesh, red slits, high-pitched laughter….

Hermione couldn't breathe. The smell of death made her cough and her tears made her choke.


	150. Sleep Tight

**Sleep Tight**

"Hermione? Hermione! Love, what is it?" Severus stood up, ignoring his pain, and sat on the bed. He gathered Hermione in his arms and let her sob into his shirt. He couldn't _believe_ he'd just used a term of endearment. With any luck, she wouldn't remember in the morning.

Severus lay down with Hermione and rubbed her back until she calmed down. He felt horrible for snapping at her. Which was annoying because, if Hermione was being rational, she wouldn't have minded and he wouldn't be feeling guilty.

Hermione eventually drifted off back to sleep. Severus turned off the light.

* * *

**Figured since I'm watching HP1 (And later HP2) that I should be nice and update. I hope you all enjoy watching the new movie. I'm waiting to see it at IMAX on August 1st so I have to wait a little while but I'm sure it will be worth it. ;) It's so weird watching the show knowing I've been in the same places on the HP tour I took in London. :) Yes, I know you're jealous. I'm sorry. :(**


	151. Good Morning, Starshine

**Good Morning, Starshine**

Hermione felt cozy, warm, and content when she woke. As the memories of the night came back to her, she was surprised she felt so relaxed. She smiled languidly and stretched against Severus. And then raised an eyebrow.

"Severus?"

"Mmm…" Severus slowly opened his eyes and pulled Hermione closer to him. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you, too." Hermione smirked and rolled over in his arms. She planted a kiss on his cheek and wrapped a leg around his thigh.

"Do you think it's a good idea to-"

"HERMIONE! BREAKFAST!"

Hermione and Severus groaned in unison. "No, I suppose not."

* * *

**I'm back at college again, last year! So we'll see how well I update my stories. I do have a lot to be working on, aside from the two WIPs posted here. Thanks always for your support and patience. If you have any ideas for this fic, feel free to let me know. I've almost come to the end of my pre-written chapters.**


	152. Cooling Off

**Cooling Off**

Severus planted a chaste kiss on Hermione's cheek. "Do you think I could have a shower?"

Hermione smirked. "A cold one?"

Severus laughed. "That wasn't my intention."

Hermione moved off him and sat up, pulling her hands through her tangled hair. "Yeah, Mum only wants us to start dragging ourselves downstairs. It won't be ready just yet."

Severus lifted an eyebrow as he stood. "In that case, will you join me?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "I should check on Charlotte."

"Shame." Severus retreated to the bathroom, missing Hermione's wistful sigh. Maybe they'd be home in a few hours.

* * *

**drakien and I have forced ourselves to come up with weekly fic goals. One of mine is to post a chapter a week. We'll see how well this works. Hope you like!**


	153. Mothers and Daughters

**Mothers and Daughters**

Hermione began brushing her hair as Severus disappeared into the adjoining bathroom to shower. She would have to dress and feed Charlotte before eating her own breakfast. Just as Hermione was wondering how Charlotte was, her mother knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Good morning." Her mother walked in and sat on the bed. Charlotte cooed.

Hermione smiled and took Charlotte. "Good morning, little one. Did you sleep alright?"

"She was very good. Actually…Charlotte and I were discussing some things."

Hermione began to feed Charlotte, who was very hungry indeed. "What sort of things?"

"I was thinking about you-"


	154. Squeaky Clean

**Squeaky Clean**

Soon, Severus realized there was no soap in Hermione's bathroom. He swore under his breath but was at least glad he hadn't stepped under the water. He wrapped a towel around himself, leaving the water on to heat up, and opened the door.

Hermione was in the middle of feeding Charlotte, her bag of various things beside her. "Hermione, do you have any-" He paused as he noticed Mrs. Granger gaping most rudely at him, and at his visible scars and other battle relics. But as he didn't really like her, Severus ignored her and addressed only his wife. "-soap?"


	155. Too Much Information

**Too Much Information**

Hermione looked at her mother. It was a mark of their differences that Hermione had never once gaped when she first saw Severus naked. Over time, she had accustomed to the ridges of scars, signs of her husband's bravery and self-sacrifice.

Once again buoyed by Severus' attitude, Hermione ignored her mother's obvious distaste at the implied nature of Hermione's marriage and fished around in her bag.

As Severus took the bar of soap from her hands, he bent down and kissed Hermione quite thoroughly. Then, without once looking at Mrs. Granger, he returned to the bathroom.

"You were saying, mother?"


	156. Making Up is Hard to Do

**Making Up is Hard to Do**

Mrs. Granger sighed and watched Charlotte for a moment. "The thing is, Hermione… to me, you're still just a little girl, not much older than Charlotte." She gently stroked Charlotte's head as she spoke.

"And… I couldn't bear knowing you were dealing with dark wizards and all that at school. And the next thing I hear, you're married with a child!"

Mrs. Granger looked up at Hermione. "I suppose what I'm trying to say is… you seem… happy despite all this."

"I am." Hermione replied earnestly.

"Well, good. I'm…sorry I've been so difficult. You're welcome to visit whenever you want."


	157. Reconciliation

**Reconciliation**

Hermione swallowed, trying to push back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. For how many years had she wished her mother would accept her back into the family?

Why did it have to take a stupid Ministry law to make that happen?

Hermione quickly reached over and pulled her mother into a hug. Charlotte cooed between them and Hermione let her tears slowly trail down her cheeks.

"I'm…sorry, Hermione."

"Me too, Mum. Me too."

Hermione vaguely registered the sound of the bathroom door opening. A moment later, her bedroom door opened and closed.

Hermione clung tighter to her mother.


	158. Male Bonding

**Male Bonding**

"You know, the Carlton 500 is supposed to be the best but I prefer the older version. The Carlton 250 drill did a fine job."

"Indeed."

"Not that the patients ever notice- can't feel a thing, but the 250 was more precise, more…" Mr. Granger stalled for a better description.

Then Hermione walked in. Severus rushed over. "There you are. How's Charlotte?" Severus picked her up and she instantly started to cry.

"Oh, I meant to change her…" Hermione grimaced but nearly laughed when she saw just how eager Severus was to leave the room and take care of her.

* * *

**The weeks go so fast. Friday comes around and I keep forgetting to post. Well here you go, just a day late. Not bad given my track record. He he.**

**So, I can't remember exactly who it was- they may not even be reading anymore *sadness*- but someone wanted Severus to change a diaper the muggle way. And so I began the long saga of Hermione and her parents just so this could happen. Yes, I am strange. But if that reader is reading, I hope she likes the next chapter! :)  
**


	159. A Father's Work is Never Done

**A Father's Work is Never Done**

Severus turned his head away from the smell as he pulled off Charlotte's nappy…by hand. He had promised he wouldn't do any magic in the Granger's house. He didn't think he'd be staying long enough for that to be a problem.

"All you eat is milk… how do you manage to do this, Charlotte?"

Charlotte cooed back at him, a cheeky look on her face.

"You're going to be trouble, aren't you?" Severus sighed and did up a new nappy. He picked her up and grabbed Hermione's bag, hoping that after breakfast they could go back to their own lives.


	160. Home, Sweet Home

**Home, Sweet Home**

That night, when the Snapes were home once more and Charlotte was tucked up in bed asleep, Hermione sighed contently and stretched out on the bed.

She looked up from half lidded eyes when Severus loomed over her. "What?"

"You're taking up the whole bed. Shift over."

Hermione laughed. "Make me."

Severus raised an eyebrow and laid down on the bed, half covering Hermione. "You might regret that."

"Oh, I don't know…"

Hermione smiled as Severus slowly slid his hands down her side to her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Severus?"

"Mmm?"

"Breakfast is ready."

Severus growled. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

**The Granger saga is finally over. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry this chapter was posted late. I've gotten to the point where I need to make up a timeline for the rest of the story- something I don't want to do. I will probably get that done in two weeks when I'm on Christmas break. So hang in there if I'm late up updates- it won't be for long!**


	161. A Dentist's Work is Never Done

**A Dentist's Work is Never Done**

After that, the Snapes often visited the Grangers' house. Each time, without fail, Mr. Granger would not-so-subtly hint that Severus should make use of his Granger family discount and get his teeth done. Sometimes Hermione would nudge him, but Severus refused to give in. All he needed his teeth for was eating and he could manage that perfectly fine, thank you very much.

Hermione laughed and wondered how she had ever managed to marry someone with such a horrendous lack of dental hygiene.

Severus glared in response to the insult then blamed the Ministry for their lack of background checks.


	162. Girl's Day Out

**Girl's Day Out**

Hermione smiled and agreed with Ginny that this really was the best way to spend her 21st birthday. She wiggled her toes in the warm water as the pedicurist made her way towards their chairs.

"I don't remember you doing anything special, last year."

"No… I think we got a little distracted when I realized I was pregnant."

"Speaking of…" Ginny grinned.

"Mmm?" Hermione closed her eyes, feeling her tension slowly fade away.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Charlotte with Snape? You know mum would have been happy to have her over."

"They'll be fine."


	163. Daddy's Day In

**Daddy's Day In**

When Hermione got home that afternoon, she felt more relaxed than she had in a long time. She told herself she needed to get out more and have some good laughs with Ginny. She only wished Severus had someone to help him wind down too.

When Hermione opened the back door, she stopped and stared around the kitchen. There were crumbs, bits of meat and salad on the counter tops.

Hermione frowned and walked further in. There was spilt milk from a bottle on the floor by the fridge. And what was that? Hermione fervently hoped it was peanut butter.


	164. Moment of Respite

**Moment of Respite**

Hermione felt panic rising but dare not call out in case Charlotte was still alive but asleep. She made her way into the lounge room and saw toys all over the floor. The side table lamp was toppled onto the rug which was turned up at the corner.

Frowning, she looked over and saw her husband and child fast asleep on the couch. Her panic quickly dissipated. Severus was stretched out with Charlotte atop him, his hands protectively around her. He had a puff of baby powder on his chest and face, some streaking his hair white.

Hermione smiled warmly.


	165. Back to Normal

**Back to Normal**

Ever a light sleeper, Hermione's entrance woke Severus. He opened one eye and saw Hermione reaching for a blanket.

When she turned back to him, she nearly laughed. His look of relief at her return was comical.

She quietly asked, "Did you two have a nice time?"

Severus slowly sat up, trying not to wake his daughter. Hermione reached over and gently took her from him.

"Yes…it was… You won't be having another birthday again for a while will you?"

Hermione merely smiled and took Charlotte to her room. Severus began cleaning up. It was hard work being a parent.


	166. Domesticity

**Domesticity**

Hermione had made dinner, fed Charlotte, bathed Charlotte, put Charlotte to bed, and cleaned up the house. Severus hadn't made it home yet, late staff meetings and some lab research kept him at school. Grabbing her ink, quill, parchment, and the latest edition of the _Daily Prophet_, Hermione sat on the bed and began circling advertisements.

After an hour, she had chosen the few that interested her and began a letter to the chief wizard. Before she was halfway, however, she heard her husband return. He made his way straight to the bedroom.

Hermione stuffed the papers under the covers.


	167. Nothing New

**Nothing New**

"You're still up?" Severus had poked his head around the bedroom door.

"Mmhm. How was work?"

Severus walked over and kissed Hermione on the forehead. "Same old. Absolute dunderheads," Severus began undressing. "And then there are the students." He smirked at Hermione and then walked into the bathroom.

Hermione chuckled and quickly replaced her quill and ink, hoping Severus hadn't noticed.

When he returned from the shower, Hermione was innocently reading a book. He slid under the covers with an appreciative moan.

And then frowned. "Hermione, what's this?" He pulled out a handful of creased papers from beneath the duvet.


	168. Excuses

**Excuses**

"Nothing." Hermione tried to snatch them back, but Severus was already reading.

"Dear Wizard Rouxmarat-"

"Severus, it's nothing." Hermione tried in vain to take the paper from him but he held it out on the other side of the bed and continued to read in silence.

"Hermione, you never said anything about-"

Hermione sat back defeated. "I was just curious… I'm not going to do anything about it."

"Why not?" Severus frowned and handed back the parchment.

"Well, because, I'm just not."

"Have I not told you I would support you whenever you decided to find a career?"

"Yes, but…Charlotte…"


	169. Father Knows Best

**Father Knows Best**

Severus sat up. "Charlotte, what? If you feel ready to start working, we can work something out."

"I don't know, Severus. I can't leave her. I haven't gone more than a few hours without seeing her since she was born!"

"And you'll come home at night and see her. She'll be alright. She can go to daycare."

Hermione looked horrified.

"What? She can't stay antisocial all her life and end up like me."

"She's not antisocial! She's just…"

"Never met a child her age? I think she could do with some playmates."

Hermione huffed because she knew he was right.


	170. Change is in the Air

**Change is in the Air**

Hermione sent a handful of owls out the next day and felt immensely guilty about it. She didn't expect to hear back for a while but the next morning, every owl came back with a reply. Before the week was up, Hermione visited each employer and received positive feedback from them all. It looked like the hardest thing would be choosing between them.

Hermione refused to decide until she looked into some day care centers. She thought perhaps her choice for the best center for her daughter would be harder than choosing her next career move.

Charlotte seemed to disapprove.


	171. Success is Relative

**Success is Relative**

Hermione came home exhausted. Charlotte was in much the same way except while her mother sat on the couch with her day's notes, Charlotte fell sound asleep in her mother's arms.

When Severus walked in, his first question was "how did it go?" but when Hermione frowned and looked at him, he knew the answer.

"You didn't find anywhere suitable?" He gently took Charlotte from her mother and held her to him. "I find that hard to believe. Maybe your standards are too high."

Hermione glared at him. "Think you could do better?"

Severus grimaced. He should have kept quiet.


	172. Never Give Up

**Never Give Up**

Severus hated to admit he was wrong, but after a full day looking at a few new day cares, but mostly all the ones Hermione had declared unsuitable, he was beginning to wonder if he would need to start taking Charlotte to classes with him. There was nothing wrong with learning young, was there?

And then, Severus had an idea. It was a brilliant idea and he was surprised neither of them had thought about it.

Severus smirked and Charlotte cooed. Her daddy was up to something…

With a pinch of floo powder, Severus poked his head through the fireplace.


	173. Good News

**Good News**

Hermione was relaxing in the bath, enjoying her day to herself, when Severus returned. He got Charlotte settled in for her nap and then went to see Hermione. Well, to gloat more specifically.

Hermione raised her eyebrows when she saw the smirk on her husband's face. "I take it you found somewhere?"

Severus perched on the edge of the bath and nodded.

"Well?"

"Molly."

"Molly?" Hermione frowned, thought a moment, then smiled. "Severus, you're a genius!"

"Of course I am."

Hermione leaned up and placed a slightly wet kiss on his cheek. He smirked again and rubbed off the bubbles.


	174. Morning Jitters

**Morning Jitters**

Hermione was nervous. She was nervous about going back to work. Well, to be honest, starting her first career. She was also nervous about leaving Charlotte today.

Hermione hadn't slept very well. She suspected Severus's plan last night was to exhaust her enough that she would sleep like a baby. Hermione was exhausted, and a small grin refused to wipe itself off her face, but she still hadn't slept well.

Hermione sat in bed, watching Severus do up his numerous buttons. He was frowning, obviously worried too but not wanting to let on.

"It will be fine."

Hermione wasn't convinced.

* * *

**Coincidentally enough, I'm starting my first career job tomorrow. :) Guh, I can't believe how long I've kept this story going. Anyone who joined me when I first started writing this and is still with me, THANK YOU! **


	175. The Arrival

**The Arrival**

Hermione kissed Severus goodbye as he Floo'd to his office at Hogwarts. She then collected the last of her things, gathered up toys and food for Charlotte, and then it was time to visit Molly.

Hermione wanted nothing more than to hold Charlotte close to her but Charlotte, the Snape that she was, wanted to toddle about on her own.

When they reached Molly's, Charlotte hid behind Hermione, eyeing the busy living room.

"Hermione, dear!" Molly gave Hermione a hug and kiss.

Hermione managed a weak smile. "I didn't realize you were running a daycare, Molly."

"Oh, it's just family."

* * *

A/N: Hermione is surprised at the amount of children, only because Molly had said she'd mind Charlotte but hadn't mentioned she was already going to be minding other children too. Yup.


	176. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow**

Molly introduced the children. There were Ron and Stephanie's twins- Freddy and Daniel, Ginny and Draco's daughter Aly, and Harry and Luna's son Sol.

Hermione told herself Severus was right; Charlotte did need to meet children her age.

Aly looked up and saw Charlotte. She left the boys and tottered over to the newcomers.

She held out her giraffe to Charlotte. Charlotte gave a toothy grin and toddled off with her new friend, completely forgetting about mummy.

When Hermione looked down and noticed Charlotte was halfway across the room, she couldn't stop the tears. She hadn't gotten a kiss goodbye.


	177. Guilt Trip

**Guilt Trip**

Hermione felt guilty. She felt guilty for abandoning her child. She felt guilty for keeping Charlotte from friends so long. And she felt guilty from not concentrating as much as she should on her new job but then she felt guilty for half-hoping she would get fired after today so she could spend more time with Charlotte.

Hermione was glad she had shorter hours for her first two weeks in the position. She hurried back to Molly's house, more eager to see Charlotte than she knew Charlotte would be to see her.

What if she didn't want to come home?


	178. Her First

**Her First**

Molly's house was a lot louder when Hermione arrived than during the morning. She could tell some of the children were tired, some were crying, others running wild around the house.

Molly didn't seem to mind. Hermione glanced around, looking for Charlotte, dreading that she would make a scene when Hermione took her home but desperately wanting to hold her to her once again.

But when Charlotte spotted her mummy, she scrambled over, with a grin plastered on her face.

"MAMA!" Charlotte lifted her arms, wanting up.

Hermione smiled back. This time, her tears were those of a mother's joy.


	179. Loyalties

**Loyalties**

Severus dried Charlotte off after her bath. She was gurgling and giggling. Severus was not impressed.

"Charlotte- Charlotte, say 'daddy'."

"Can you say 'daddy'? 'Dada'?"

Charlotte smiled back and dropped her rubber duck onto the floor. She frowned.

Severus sighed and picked it up. He rubbed baby lotion on her skin and dressed her for bed. He supposed it was inevitable since Hermione had been home every day but he didn't like getting bested by a Gryffindor. Charlotte was clearly in cahoots with his wife.

Just then, Hermione walked in. "Did you have a nice bath, sweetie?"

Charlotte smiled. "Mama!"

* * *

**Guys, I have no excuses for taking almost a year to update this. I will be shocked and warmed if any of you are still keeping up with this. I will never abandon any of my stories though you may have to be extremely patient with me. Thank you for reading and I'm soooo very sorry for keeping you waiting!  
**


	180. Too Much of a Good Thing

**Too Much of a Good Thing**

Hermione sat on the couch watching her daughter play and Severus groan. He had been grumpy for a week, trying his hardest to get his daughter to say his name. Of course, Hermione wasn't supposed to know that.

Tonight it was a full week since Charlotte had finally started calling him Dada.

Honestly, you could never win with Severus.

Charlotte lifted her fists with a stuffed animal in each hand. "DA DA DA DA DA DA." She banged the toys together. "Da…da da… da-DA DA DA DAA!"

Severus groaned again. Did it really have to be her favorite word?


End file.
